Ancient Anscestry
by MirokuTK
Summary: After Kohaku attacks the newest teamate, Miruto, and loses his jewel shard, Kagome goes to the future to find help. There she runs into a familiar face who tells her that she may be closer to her anscestors then she thought.MirokuSango Sequel to Switched
1. Back to the Future

**Disclaimer: OK I'm so happy I'm finally starting this sequel, I already have the first few chapters planned out and I really hope you enjoy this fanfic, btw to those newly joining us I suggest that you go back and read Switch. Finally I also put up a descriptions part up in my profile for characters I created.**

Chapter 1:

Back to the Future

Naraku watched as the boy came through the bushes. "Kohaku I was wondering when you'd arrive," Naraku commented.

"What do you need Master Naraku?" Kohaku asked as he bent down on one knee.

"I'll need you to slay this demon," Naraku said pointing to the mirror Kanna was holding. An image of Miruto soon came into focus as Kanna used her powers.

"Yes master," Kohaku replied then ran off.

"Master Naraku do you truly believe the boy can destroy Miruto?" Kanna asked.

"Not by himself but if Miruto is to strike back he will destroy the little trust that his new companions have in him, so either way I win," Naraku said with a smirk.

* * *

**Three Nights Later**

Miruto laid awake deep in thought. It felt so strange being free of Naraku the past month. He could no longer sense his former master's energy like he used to, it had always been Naraku's way of insuring his incarnates would do as they were told for they could feel his overwhelming power and were reminded of what would happen if they disobeyed. It also gave one a sense of security to know that Naraku was watching over you. Now Miruto was alone but he wasn't so sure if that was a bad thing.

Miruto's ears perked up as he heard a rustling sound coming from in the bushes. 'What was that?' Miruto thought as he looked from left to right, 'Hm it was probably just a rabbit,' Miruto shirked it off and tried again to go back to sleep.

'There he is,' Kohaku thought as he saw the demon put his head back down. Kohaku then threw his chain-and-sickle, aiming for the demon's back.

Once again Miruto thought he heard something and as he looked up he saw Kohaku's weapon hurtling toward him. At the last second Miruto's was able to teleport out of the way, "Everyone wake up we're under attack!" Miruto yelled when he reappeared.

Sango opened her eyes to see her brother coming toward Miruto while swinging his weapon from side to side, "Kohaku don't," Sango protested as ran to get between the two.

"I have no quarrel with you this time, I am only after the demon," Kohaku sneered as he pushed Sango out of the way.

Miruto summoned two orbs of water to his hands but before he could do a thing Sango yelled, "Miruto don't hurt him, he's my brother! Naraku's controlling him!"

'Her brother,' Miruto thought as an image of Takashi went through his head. The boy in front of him was nothing like his own brother but he still seemed like a worthy opponent. For all those months after Kagura had died Takashi had worked him day and night, training him to be tougher so he could be useful to Naraku. In all his battle against his older brother he was never able to defeat him. Takashi truly believed in Naraku's cause and that was the difference between Takashi and the boy in front of him. Takashi was willing to fight to the death for his creator but Sango's brother had no choice so Miruto knew he couldn't hurt him. "Fine I won't hurt him but you're going to have find a way to stop him, I can't keep evading him. Teleporting takes a lot out of you," Miruto told Sango then disappeared leaving behind a cloud of water vapor that Kohaku's sickle cut through.

Sango looked around to see that all of her companions were still asleep, 'It's better this way I should do this alone, he's my brother,' Sango thought as she began to run toward her brother with no sure plan in mind.

"Foolish girl you're risking your life for a demon, well here take this," Kohaku said then threw a ball that released a yellow gas.

Sango reached for her gas mask but soon realized that she was not wearing her demon slaying uniform. As Sango breathed in the gas her body went limp and she fell to the ground, 'Immobilizing gas,' Sango thought as she lay useless on the ground.

"That should hold you for ten minutes and by that time your demon friend will be dead," Kohaku told her. Kohaku began to strike out at Miruto as he appeared just to watch him disappear again. This repeated over and over again, "You know it's only a matter of time before you run out of energy."

'He's right I can feel it I'm not sure if I could teleport more then once more,' Miruto thought then teleported once again to avoid Kohaku's attack.

"Anytime now," Kohaku smirked as he threw his weapon. Miruto went to teleport but nothing happened. He then felt as the sickle sunk into his back and he collapsed onto the ground, his hair going in his face.

'This is it I'm done for,' Miruto thought as he braced to be finished off.

"I see you're still alive, I'll soon fix that," Kohaku smirked as he slowly walked over to the defenseless elemental.

Sango began to regain some of her movements and was now able to move her lips, 'I'm sorry Kohaku but I can't let you hurt him,' Sango thought as tears filled her eyes. "Miruto use your powers to remove the Jewel shard from his back!" Sango yelled.

"I'm sorry," Miruto said as he waved his hand to control Kohaku's blood the shard shot out from the demon slayer's back. Kohaku fell on top of Miruto only a few inched away from the sickle sticking out from the demon's back.

"Sango I remember now, I'm just sorry it happened so late," Kohaku said then bent his head down onto the demon and went limp.

"Kohaku! Kohaku!" Sango yelled loud enough that she woke her companions.

As they began to wake up they noticed the two boys piled on top of one another. "Sango what happened?" Kagome asked as she went over to the two.

Sango continued to cry as she told her friends of what happened, "… and then Miruto used his powers to remove Kohaku's shard so now my brother is dead."

"No he's not he's still breathing and he has a pulse, a slight pulse but a pulse none the less, I think these two are just unconscious," Kagome informed her friend and saw a smile form on her face.

Sango used all of her strength just to get up and slowly inched her way over to her brother, she checked and saw Kagome was right, Kohaku was breathing. "But how is this possible, when we removed the shards from the Band of Seven they turned to dust," Sango pointed out.

"It must be because the jewel was implanted right after he died so his flesh never got a chance to rot and while the jewel was supporting his life his fatal wounds had a chance to heal so now he has no true reason for being dead," Kagome guessed as the others slowly joined them.

"So you mean he'll survive?" Sango questioned with hope in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, he's still in very bad condition, his body's to used to being supported by the jewel shard and the sickle is dug very deeply into Miruto's back as well both of them seem to be in critical conditions," Kagome told Sango who was back to crying.

"Well then we need to get them to a village, there's one nearby, maybe they'll have a doctor," Sango said hopefully.

"I don't think that there's anything a doctor could do, the technology needed hasn't been invented yet," Kagome informed her.

"Then what are we supposed to do? I can't just watch my brother die again," Sango wept.

"I'll have to go get help from my time, maybe someone can tell me what to do," Kagome told Sango the turned to Inuyasha, "Take me back to the well."

"Alright let's go," Inuyasha replied as Kagome climbed on his back and looked down at her dishearten friend.

"Don't worry Sango he'll be alright," Kagome smiled then Inuyasha began to run off with her.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"Thanks Inuyasha I can take it from here, just wait for me here I'll be back tomorrow," Kagome told him the sat on the side of the well and began to slide down but was stopped by Inuyasha's long finger nailed hands.

"What I'm not fucking waiting here," Inuyasha argued.

"Fine come with me, I'm sure Souta will be thrilled," Kagome laughed.

"On second thought maybe you're right," Inuyasha said as he put his hand behind his neck.

Kagome quickly slipped down the well and reemerged in her own time. 'OK I'd better wake mom to drive me to the hospital,' Kagome thought as she climbed out of the well and started dashing toward the house.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome was in her mother's bedroom, shaking her awake, "Mom, mom wake up I need your help."

"Oh Kagome you're back, what do you need?" Her mother yawned.

"Some of my friends are hurt I need to get to the hospital to find out how to help them," Kagome told her mother with urgency in her voice.

"Kagome, it's two in the morning, the hospital is probably closed, go to sleep and I'll take you in the morning, goodnight," Mrs. Higurashi said then went back to sleep.

* * *

**OK I'm finally done writing this first chapter. I can't wait to write the next one. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to R & R.**


	2. Miruto Explains it All

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Inuyasha. I'm really annoyed at a review I received that gives a new meaning to the phrase ignorance is bliss. It's from Sasami and it reads: "**HEY DUMBASS ITS MIROKU NOT MIROTO OR WHATEVER YOU NAMED HIM GET IT RIGHT OR DON'T WRITE FANFICTIONS AT ALL!" **Well first off I know who Miroku is my penname is MirokuTK. Second this idiot obviously stopped reading the fanfic after he saw Miruto's name cause otherwise he would have seen that Miruto did not have the same characteristics of Miroku after all it says he's a demon AND Naraku was his old master. Also I doubt Miroku has water powers or can teleport. If anyone has any questions about Miruto just go and read Switched or even just read chapters 4 & 7-10 and don't flame me :o.**

Chapter 2:

Miruto Explains it All

Kagome woke up to the sound of the alarm clock she set the night before. She quickly got dressed and headed toward the stairs; it was eight o'clock in the morning so Kagome knew her mother would probably be in the kitchen. When she was halfway down the stairs she noticed her grandfather was talking to a boy that seemed only a few years older then herself. Kagome presumed that he was here to pray like most people who came in the morning and decided to pay him no mind. But as she reached the bottom of the stairs an overwhelming sense over familiarity surrounded the young man though she couldn't quite make out his face from where she was. She had had this same feeling recently about someone else but she couldn't quite remember who. He was wearing a baggy pair of blue jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt with the hood down. His raven hair was tied back in a ponytail and a pair of headphones completely covered his ears, which was strange considering that it is quite rude to where anything on your head in a holy place. As she finally reached her grandfather to ask him where her mother was she finally could see the boy's face and she realized who he was, "Miruto?"

The "teenager" made a pointy-toothed smirk and replied, "It took you long enough. It's been a long time."

"Do you two know each other?" Kagome's grandfather asked as he saw the young man draw his granddaughter into a hug.

"Yeah I guess you could say we're old friends. Wow you haven't changed at all, how is that possibly?" Kagome asked referring to the fact that Miruto appeared to be the same age he was five hundred years ago.

"Yeah apparently it's a side affect of not being born," Miruto told her while putting his arm behind his neck as Kagome's grandfather's jaw dropped.

Kagome noticed her grandfather's reaction, "Oh don't worry he's a demon look," She informed him then reached up to the top of Miruto's head and pulled off the headphones revealing two pointed ears.

"Kagome maybe you should start associating yourself with humans. No wonder why you're always getting such strange diseases," the old man whispered in Kagome's ear as not to offend their guest then watched as her face turned bright red.

"Hey I'm never sick, you're the one who tells people I have all those old people diseases, Why can't you say I have the flu or mono or even chicken pox," Kagome fumed and Miruto burst into laughter. Kagome gave him a deathly stare then noticed a gold gleam coming from the bottom of Miruto's ears, "You know Miruto those earrings look a lot like Miroku's."

"That's 'cause they are, he gave them to me a few years before he died. He said he was too old to try to look young and that since I as still young, and still am, I should have them. Though you know four hundred and twenty five years ago getting your ears pierced hurt a lot more then it does today," Miruto told her as he rubbed his ears and Kagome's grandfather walked away.

"Wait Miroku lives to get old. That must mean that we'll kill Naraku in time to save him from the hole in his hand," Kagome figures out excitedly.

"Yeah but unfortunately he almost didn't make it, by the time we finally defeated Naraku Miroku only had a few minutes left to live," the demon informed her with a solemn look on his face, "Listen Kagome what I just said can't be repeated, who knows what it could do to the timeline."

As Kagome was about to respond her mother walked into the room, "Good morning Kagome, is this the friend your grandfather was telling me about?" she asked cheerily.

"Yeah this is Miruto, I'm glad to see you mom now we can l…" Kagome began but was soon interrupted by her mother.

"Well Miruto would you like to join us for breakfast," Mrs. Higurashi asked with a smile spread across her face.

"Um sure just give me a minute," Miruto replied. Kagome's mother walked back into the kitchen as Miruto walked outside and crouched next to a bush, "Here girl."

A second later a grey furred cat emerged from the bushes and Kagome could see it had two tails, "Kirara!" Kagome exclaimed and the cat ran over to her and rubbed herself against Kagome's leg, "Don't tell me Sango left you Kirara."

"No she left her to Shippou but lately Shippou's been to busy with work to give Kirara the attention she deserves at her old age so fifty years ago he gave her to me and now she lives in my apartment in the demon realm and she pretty much just sleeps on the couch all day and gets fat," Miruto laughed but Kagome put on a confused look.

"What's the demon world?" Kagome asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well haven't you ever wondered why there aren't any demons left in the world anymore? Well you see about three hundred years ago a powerful group of priests and priestesses join together and used their powers to seal away all the demons of the world and lock us in a dimension parallel to yours but a lot larger," Miruto explain then bent down to pet Kirara.

"Wait if all the demons were locked away then how are you here?" Kagome asked even more confused then before.

"About a hundred and fifty years ago we demons finally figured out a way to break through the spell and renter the human world but so many demons tried to escape at once that a group of strong demons came and forced us all back into the demon world and now we're only allowed out one day a year that's why every year I come here to see if you recognize me yet," the water elemental informed his friend as the two of them headed toward the kitchen with Kirara close behind.

"The one day you get released from the demon world is the day before Valentine's day," Kagome laughed as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, Valentine's Day was created by the same demons who founded Hallmark," Miruto told her then joined her in laughing.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down next to each other at the table. "So Miruto, when did you meet Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the demon.

"Uh about five hundred years ago or so," Miruto said expecting strange looks but not receiving any.

"So I guess you came through the well like Inuyasha does," Souta commented.

"Actually no I waited." Miruto said then started to cut the pancakes in front of him then noticed that this time he actually was being stared at.

"Wow he looks really good for being five hundred years old, I wonder what his secret is," Mrs. Higurashi whispered in her father's ear.

"Actually I just don't age, I was created at the age I currently am so I never had any need to age initially so I never started aging period, see most demons start aging when they're born and once they reach demon puberty their bodies try to stop the aging process but just end up slowing it down making demons that have ahuman form age about one year every fifty years and half demons age one year every twenty-five years," Miruto explained to shocked expressions.

"How did he hear me?" Mrs. Higurashi whispered to Kagome's grandfather.

"Well these things aren't just for decoration," Miruto joked indicating his pointed ears.

"So according to what you said, that means that Inuyasha is around forty now, right?" Souta points out.

At that comment Kagome noticed that Miruto looked down to avoid the young boy's gaze, "What's wrong Miruto?"

"It's just that…" Miruto asked as a few tears fell from his eyes, "Inuyasha died over four hundred years ago," Miruto noticed a change in Kagome's face and decided to change the subject, "Well anyway, it's real nice to be back in this temple again, I haven't been here since I got sealed away in the demon world three hundred years ago."

"Really Miruto you've been here before," Kagome's grandfather said astonished.

"Of course, I helped make it and I was the guardian of this shrine for two hundred years," Miruto told the family and earned even more strange looks.

Kagome's grandfather's eyes widened when he heard the tale of the demon, "Excuse me but have you ever met a monk by the name of Michio Higurashi?" the old man asked referring to his ancestor who founded the shrine.

"Of course, why wouldn't I know the son of my friends Miroku and Sango," the elemental replied as he took a sip of orange juice.

'Miroku and Sango are my… ancestors," Kagome thought as she remembered all the times that Miroku was slapped across the face.

"Oh so you do know of the founder of this shrine, what was he like," the elder monk remarked.

"Founder? What are you taking about the young Michio was only of the age fifteen when this temple was finished, it was his father who was the founder," the demon corrected, "The boy was quite the adventurer and took after his father in his liking of women though he was quite powerful and created a barrier that protected the Shikon Jewel for two hundred years."

"Yes about the Shikon Jewel I have often wondered what had became of it," Kagome's grandfather inquired.

"Oh you want to know of the whereabouts of the Shikon Jewel? It's quite simple, it's right here," Miruto said as he reach down his shirt and removed a rosary with a large jewel hanging from the end of it, "After all what kind of guardian would I be if I were to leave this behind, I sensed something big was to happen and I sought to protect it so I took it with me to the demon world and it's been within my possession ever since."

'The Shikon Jewel, it's whole, we did it!' Kagome thought which reignited the hope in her heart.

"Oh my goodness, so this is the famous Shikon Jewel," Mrs. Higurashi said in surprise.

"Of course I don't think there are any others," The demon joked but then noticed the clock on the wall said eight thirty, "Oh I best be going I have a lot more things to get done before midnight, it was nice meeting you all, come on Kirara" Miruto then got pushed his chair out got up and began to leave with the cat demon following behind.

"Why are you in such a hurry? You can always do it tomorrow," Souta told Miruto who paused for a second and looked down.

"I'd love to but unfortunately the doorway to the demon world closes at midnight," Miruto sullenly said.

"Well what happens if you don't get back to the demon world by then?" Souta asked followed by a stare from Kagome which Souta knew meant he probably should have kept his curiosity to himself but in truth his sister was wondering the same thing.

"Well then I'd be trapped in the human world for a year, which truthfully would be great if it weren't for the fact that I'm stuck like this," Miruto said indicating his body, "A seventeen year old can't do as much today as thy could hundreds of years ago, I couldn't get a job, I couldn't rent an apartment and I'd have no indoor plumbing and I'm not ok with that."

"Well maybe you could stay with us, we have plenty of extra rooms," Souta informed him but the elemental's expression remained the same.

"That would be great but I wouldn't want to impose," Miruto told the younger boy.

"Oh it would be no trouble at all, we'd be happy to have you," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the demon.

"Really thank you so much," Miruto said then wrapped Kagome's mother in a big embrace.

"It's no problem really besides it will be nice to have some extra help around the house," Kagome's mother told Miruto.

'I knew there'd be a catch,' Miruto thought then let out a deep sigh, "Well I guess I'll be heading back to the demon world to get my things, Kagome would you like to join me? I'm sure Shippou would be happy to see you again."

"I'd love to but I really need to get to the hospital," Kagome disappointedly to her friend.

"No problem, I can bring you over there right after I get my things, after all teleporting is a lot faster then car," Miruto smiled.

"Ok fine so when are we leaving?" Kagome asked.

"We could leave now," Miruto said bending down to pick up Kirara, "just take my hand and I'll take you there."

Kagome got up and took hold of Miruto's free outstretched arm, "Bye mom I'll be back soon." As Mrs. Higurashi was about to reply she watched as her daughter and her demon friend were surrounded by a whirlwind of water and then disappeared.

* * *

**OK Finally done I was actually planning on making this chap A LOT longer but then realized how long it already was. I've been planning this chapter since I finished chapter 7 of Switched so I hope you enjoyed and don't for get to review… or else (evil laugh).**


	3. Conception

**Disclaimer: I got so into the last chapter that I decided to start this chapter early though I probably won't be posting until I get three reviews anyway even when if I am finished early, sorry it's just whenever I post a new chapter early I don't get any new reviews for the chap before and I LOVE getting reviews. Also I have no ideas on what I should do in the next chapter of Full Synchro so I figured I'd take a break for awhile.**

Chapter 3:

Conception

Kagome could feel the ground beneath her feet once more as she appeared with Miruto and Kirara. As she breathed in a putrid smell filled her nostrils, "Ew is this the demon world?" Kagome squealed as she held her nose between her thumb and index finger.

"No we're behind a dumpster, I couldn't just reappear out in public, people aren't as cool with that sort of thing in the human world," Miruto laughed as he and Kirara started to walk out from behind the garbage, quickly followed by Kagome.

"So where is the gate way to the demon world?" Kagome said a little too loudly.

"Shhh someone will hear you. Come on follow me," Miruto warned her as he entered a nearby store, holding the door open for Kirara and Kagome.

Kagome looked around the store to see colorful greeting cards all around on the shelves, "Miruto where are we?" asked the confused girl.

"Hallmark, didn't I tell you that it was founded by demons and there are so many of them it allows easy access for us demons," Miruto said then snuck to the back of the store. The demon looked from left to right to see if anyone was watching. When he saw the coast was clear he began to press down on different greeting cards, "Let's see, what was the order again? Garfield, creepy clown, Happy twelfth Birthday, World's greatest Grandpa," As he pressed down on the last card the shelf in front of him opened up to reveal a swirling purple vortex.

"Wow that was strange," Kagome said in aw as she stared into the vortex.

"Come quickly we only have a few seconds," The elemental said as he pulled Kagome by the wrist into the portal, "Kagome welcome to my world."

Kagome began to look around at her new surroundings. If it wasn't for the demons walking in the street she would think she was still in the human world. The second think she noticed was the temperature, It wasn't cold like it was in her world though it wasn't hot either it was one of those nice comfortable temperatures that are very rare to find. "Miruto why is it so warm, isn't it winter here too?" Kagome asked the native to the world he was currently in.

"This world doesn't have seasons and with the exception of when it rains the temperature never changes, you see the demon world is not a planet like earth is, this land is completely flat and it grows with every demon born. The sun you see in the sky was created by the monks and priestesses to provide us with light but it gives off no heat like your sun does. All our lands are artificial to look like your world but it's not because no matter how hard we try to deny it, we're not free and we never will be," Miruto told her then began to break down and cry but quickly recovered.

"Well your back early," a nearby demon said to Miruto, "Usually you're not back until real late dad."

"Dad! You have a son," Kagome exclaimed as she noticed the close family, the blue hair, well at least on the other demon, Kagome guessed Miruto dyed his hair to blend-in in the human world, the same pointed ears, similar faces and they appeared to be the same age.

"Of course, did you really expect me to be a five hundred year old virgin? Get real," Miruto laughed.

"My name is Takashi, I'm the guardian of this portal," Miruto's son said holding out his hand.

"Takashi? You named him after your brother? That's sweet," Kagome smiled, "So now then what does a guardian of the portal do?"

"Strong demons are chosen every hundred years, which means there have been only two sets so far, to protect the portals to the human world. If the wrong demon were to come into possession of a portal they could destroy our world and all the demons within it, so it's up to us to make sure that doesn't happen," Takashi explained to the girl that was with his father, "so dad what's with the human?'

"She's an old friend and her family has invited me to sty with them in the human world for the next year, so I just came back to get my things and she want to come along, which reminds me, I'll need some forged school papers by the time I return," Miruto told his son as he grabbed Kagome's hand then disappeared though leaving behind something on the ground.

They reappeared in a room filled with demons in suits, some shuffling through papers and others typing away on their computers, "Miruto, I'm taking a shot in the dark but I guessing this isn't your apartment," Kagome said with a look on her face that said 'who are you trying to kid here'.

"Of course not, this is where Shippou works, I figured you'd enjoy this a lot more then watching me pack, besides Shippou will be so excited to see you," Miruto told her with a smirk across his face. He bent down to put Kirara on the ground then pets her head, "Now Kirara be good for Kagome while I'm gone, I'll be back soon."

They watched as Miruto teleported from the room. Kagome began looking around the ground for the little Shippou she remembered even though she was sure he aged but considering fox demons were small anyway she didn't think he'd grown that much. As she was looking around she noticed Kirara had moved a few feet away and was now walking down a hallway, "Kirara come back" Kagome yelled.

Shippou was walking down the hall when he heard a commotion coming from a nearby area of the office. He began to walk toward it to see what was going on when a cat ran out from the crowd. Upon closer inspection Shippou realized who the demon was, "Kirara what are you doing here?" Shippou asked as he bent down and picked up the demon cat.

"Meow mew, _You'll see,_" Kirara meowed as she cuddled up into Shippou's scrawny arms.

After five minutes of chasing the cat demon through the crowds of some very confused demons Kagome finally made it into an open hallway to find Kirara in the arms of an orange haired demon who appeared to be in his early twenties, "Excuse but I believe you have my cat," Kagome politely informed the demon.

"No excuse me, I just so happen to know the owner of this cat and for a fact he's not…" Shippou began as he began to get up but when he looked down at the girl he saw a face that he hadn't seen in five hundred years and never expected to see again, "Kagome is that really you?"

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked as she looked into the demon's eyes. She searched his face but she could recognize the demon at all but somehow she knew that once she knew who he was, she'd be able to see who he once was.

"It's me Shippou, don't you recognize me?" Shippou said holding her at arms length and coming close to tears from both happiness and sadness.

Images of all the times she'd seen Shippou break down into tears flashed through her mind and she could now see that the full grown demon in front of her was the same demon cub that she and Inuyasha saved from the Thunder Brothers. "Shippou you're so big now, I thought fox demon's stayed small," Kagome stated as she backed up to see Shippou's grown body at full length.

"That's only in my fox form in my human form I'm as tall as a normal man," Shippou informed her.

"Hey what happened to your tail?" Kagome asked seeing that Shippou's old fluffy tail was now gone.

"Only young fox demon's have tails, we lose them along with our fox feet at puberty when we gain our fox forms," Shippou explained then continued on, "Wow it's really great to see you, I haven't seen you since you disappeared all those years ago."

'Disappeared?' Kagome confusedly thought, "Disappeared? What are you talking about?"

"Oh I forgot it won't happen for a few more years now, well how I remember it is..." Shippou started but was cut off by one of his fellow employees.

"Shippou there you are, the meetings about to start," The demon told him the waved him to come.

"Oh the meeting I almost forgot, listen I'll talk to you later Kagome, bye," Shippou said then walked off at a fast pace.

Kagome waited in that hallway for the next hour until Miruto appeared at last. "Finally I was beginning to wonder what happened to you," Kagome said with the slight sound of impatience in her voice.

"Sorry I had a lot of things to pack," Miruto said indicating the eight bags surrounding him.

"Wow do you really need that much stuff for," Kagome questioned while giving him strange looks.

"I don't, only three of these are mine the rest of it is Kirara's, let's just say giant cats need a lot bigger toys," Miruto laughed, "All I brought were my clothes, some magical trinkets I gathered over the years, a few pictures of my friends and family and all seven seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on DVD, Takashi gave them to me for Christmas."

"What's Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Kagome asked.

"It's one of my favorite American shows, us demon figured out a long time ago how to steal free cable from all over the human world, because of which I've been able to learn French English and German," Miruto said with a smile on his face and a very confused Kagome staring at him, "Come on let's go"

Kagome felt as Miruto's fingers entwined within her own. A moment later she was back at the entrance to the portal to the human world. "Father I was begging to worry about you here are the falsified documents you wanted and I also took the initiative to have some take out some money from your account," Takashi told Miruto as he handed over the files and a large sum of money but then noticed the strange look on his father's face then took a credit card out of his pocket, "You dropped this before."

"Um thank you. Now can you help me and Kagome get these bags through the portal?" Miruto asked his son.

"Sure but first you're going to sign these immigration forms," Takashi said handing over a packet of papers and a pen and saw the disappointed face of his father and a smirk crossed his face, "Ok sign here, here, initial here, sign here, here and here and you're done. Ok let's move those bags."

As the three finished pushing the suitcases through the gateway Miruto drew his son into a deep embrace, "Well see you in a year, be good," The elemental told his child then let go and entered the portal followed by Kirara and Kagome.

Kagome felt a cold chill as she reentered Hallmark, "Hey Miruto I didn't want to ask you this back there but I was wondering, is your son stuck at that age like you are?" Kagome asked as they quickly gathered the bags before anyone noticed them.

"No he was born unlike me but he does take twice as long for him to age then most demons, currently he's over four hundred years old, come on let's go, the coast is clear," Miruto told her then quickly teleported her, Kirara and the suitcases back to the shrine, "OK now that that's over with let's get you to the hospital."

Before Kagome had time to realize it she was in what appeared to be in a bathroom though she didn't understand why a bathroom needed water fountains she didn't even see how you were supposed to drink out of them but she figured it was a hospital thing. "Thanks Miruto let's go talk to the receptionist," Kagome said as she opened the door and a very confused looking man came in as she was leaving and gave Miruto some strange looks.

Kagome walked up to the front desk followed by her demon friend, the receptionist saw them coming and put on her customary fake smile, "Hello may I help you?" She asked the two teenagers.

"Um I'm doing a uh… report, yeah that's it, and I was wondering what should you do if say, I don't know, someone you knew, let's say, fell unconscious and had a very small pulse?" Kagome asked trying to get some information.

"Well then I would probably call an ambulance and get my friend to the hospital," the receptionist told the girl realizing that something was going on.

"Yeah but what if that wasn't an option?" Kagome prodded.

"Young lady if you really care about your friend then I suggest you bring them here immediately." The woman said very concernedly.

"Thanks I think I've got enough information now for my report, come on Miruto let's go," Kagome said as she pulled on the demon's sweatshirt.

"Don't worry Kagome everything will be fine after all I'm still here," Miruto said in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know it will because _we're_ going to bring you and Kohaku to my time," Kagome smirked.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome and Miruto were standing in the doorway of the well house, Miruto had his hood up and a pair of sunglasses on to avoid being recognized once he returned. "Come on Miruto let's go," Kagome said as she grabbed onto her bottle of jewel shards, took a deep breath and jumped soon to be followed by Miruto.

Inuyasha was impatiently pacing in front of the well awaiting Kagome to return when he saw a hand gab for the top of the wall and Kagome's face came into view, "Kagome what the hell took you so long," Inuyasha yelled but then noticed another face emerge fro the well with something strange on his nose, "Kagome who the fuck is this?"

"He's a friend of mine, I asked him to help," Kagome explained though still didn't quite answer the question. Inuyasha went to snarl but caught a whiff of something he considered foul.

"Kagome get back this guy reeks of Naraku," Inuyasha warned the girl then pushed her behind him and held out the Tetsusiaga, but Kagome would not stay and moved between the two demons.

"Inuyasha don't, please just trust me, if you care about me at all then at least give me that much," Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Hmpf, fine but don't expect me to carry IT," Inuyasha sneered ten crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha you won't have to worry about that," Kagome said then turned to Miruto, "do your thing." Inuyasha went to turn and see what was going on but before he could finishing turning around he felt a hand on his shoulder and the next thing he knew he saw Sango, Miroku and Shippou sitting down next to Miruto (him in the past) and Kohaku's unconscious bodies.

"Kagome you're back, did you find out what we need to do," Sango worriedly asked then noticed the demon standing behind her and a confused look on Inuyasha's face, "Kagome, who's your friend?"

"That doesn't matter right now, the important thin is he's here to help us, I need to bring Miruto and Kohaku back to my time, here put these somewhere in their clothes," Kagome said tossing a jewel shard to Sango then another to Miroku.

"Wait I want to go too!" Shippou whined.

"Hm fine, I don't have time to argue but go with Mi- my friend, Inuyasha will already have enough to carry with Miruto and me," Kagome told him then threw him a shard.

"Kagome what are you doing letting that little wimp come?" Inuyasha complained.

"SIT BOY, now Mi- I mean friend take Kohaku and Shippou and we'll meet you in a few hours," Kagome instructed Miruto then watched as Shippou jumped on his should then he bent down to touch Kohaku and disappeared (if you're wondering why they're not all just teleporting it's because if Miruto was to save his own life then it would create a time loop) she saw the expression on Sango's face and could tell she was in shock, "Come on Inuyasha let's go. Don't worry Sango Kohaku will be alright."

"Fine wench, but I still don't trust that friend of yours, which is why I let him take Shippou," Inuyasha snickered then got hit over the head as he was picking up Miruto's limp body, 'At least she didn't sit me,' Inuyasha thought as he started to run away from the area that Miroku and Sango still resided in.

* * *

**That Night**

An over whelming sadness had come over Sango since she saw her brother disappear with that strange being that Kagome said was her friend. She felt so helpless and now she was so desperate just for some no consequential bliss she was about to do something she'd been restraining from doing for the longest time. She walked over to the monk that had been making passes on her since she met him and buried her face in his chest then looked up into his purple eyes, "Miroku I need you," Sango said then drew him into a deep kiss.

When she retracted her lips from his own Miroku put on a lecherous smile and told her, "I'll do whatever it takes to cheer you up," then kissed her back a began to move the neck of her kimono down her arms and soon she was doing the same to him

* * *

**Finally done do you realize that this chapter was twice as long as my normal ones and to think that originally this chapter was supposed to be part of the last one. Also as I'm sure you've noticed, I'm a big Buffy fan, in fact –Steals DVDs from Miruto-**

**Miruto: hey those are mine**

**MirokuTK: not anymore XP**

**Miruto: I will get my revenge, in fact -summons upon Anya- kill him for me and get me back my DVDs.**

**MirokuTK: not so fast –takes out a bunny-**

**Anya: BUNNY! Save me –hides behind Miruto-**

**MirokuTK: well now that that's settled I'll be going now but here I do feel sorry for you so take these –drops a few seasons then runs away-**

**Miruto: Hey these are the ones with Angel in them –teleports after MirokuTK-**

**Anya: I need a new job**


	4. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: Yeah I finally get to continue my fic on Inuyasha which I don't own by the way. I have about a million ideas for this fic though the funny thing is this is my less popular fic considering there are hundreds of thousands of Inuyasha fics and not as many Megaman fics (and only two with the word switch in the summary XD), anyway I've been planning this chapter for awhile so I really REALLY REALLY hope you like it and please review, I was a little annoyed with the fact that last chapter, which was by far the longest chapter I've ever written, got only ONE review. Also for those of you who want to hear more about Miroku and Sango sorry but they probably won't be mentioned till at least chapter 7. Also note that this chapter starts the afternoon of the day that the last chapter was on meaning a few hours before Miroku and Sango got "friendly". Finally in the future if I have both Miruto's in the same area again I will refer to the elder one as _Miruto._**

Chapter 4:

Familiar Faces

Miruto stood on the edge of the bone-eater's well with a young Shippou on his back and was carrying, a rather heavy to Miruto's weak arms, Kohaku. He took one last look down into the damp well before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and lunged down the well. There was a bright flash of blue and the next moment he was standing at the bottom of the well in his own time. He looked into the light and disappeared in a whirl of water. The three of them reappeared in the hallway of the Higurashi residence next to the suitcases Miruto left earlier, "Finally Kohaku was getting heavy," Miruto said laying the boy down on the ground then sitting down against the wall.

"Oh Miruto you're back, where's Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked making Shippou's eyes widen as he stared at the demon whose shoulder he was currently on.

"She traveling with Inuyasha she'll be back in a few hours," Miruto informed her as he suddenly remembered something. He walked over to one of his larger suitcases and retrieved the documents his soon had given to him before and handed them over to Kagome's mother, "These are my school transcripts, us demons have a very efficient system for falsifying documents," Miruto laughed.

"I'll send them in right away oh by the way your room is up the stairs and the third room on the right," Mrs. Higurashi smiled then began looking through the documents, 'Wow this is really precise, it even has a false birth certificate, Miruto Higurashi born March 30, 1988 (note the current year is 2005 and March 30 is my birthday XD also notice I'm saying that currently Miruto is 16 since he's "turning 17" soon) eight pounds seven ounces, Wow I wonder if they can knock a few years of my driver's license,' she thought as she walked into the living room.

"Miruto?" Shippou said as he pulled off the incarnate's sunglasses to reveal his dark blue eyes, "It is you put you look the same as you do in my time," Shippou commented in confusion as he watched the demon remove his hood to reveal his now black hair.

"Hm, I wanted my identity to remain secret so I wouldn't interfere with time but I guess it's too late now, as for the fact that I look the same it's because I don't age, Don't ask, it's a long story," Miruto said as he began to gather up his bags.

"Hey Miruto what's with your hair, it's not blue anymore?" Shippou asked tugging on his hair to make sure it was real.

"I dyed it to blend into the human world," Miruto explained but noticed the fox demon's blank stare, "Dying your hair, it's like changing the color using um, how can I explain this, special herbs."

"Okay… so what do I look like in the future?" Shippou asked excitedly.

"Hm I think I have a picture around here," Miruto said as he searched through his bag, "Ah here it is"

Miruto handed over the photograph to the young Shippou and watched his face be filled with bewilderment, "Wow I'm as tall as Inuyasha," Shippou exclaimed as he examined the photo.

"Could you transform and take Kohaku to my room, I need to go take care of something," the elemental told Shippou then disappeared along with his bags.

Shippou took this as an opportunity to see fell what it would be like once he was older and transformed into his future self then lifted the young demon slayer.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Inuyasha emerged from the well and put down Kagome, "You can walk yourself from here," Inuyasha told her stubbornly as he began walking toward the shrine with an unconscious Miruto in his arms.

A few minutes later the there walked through the threshold of Kagome's house, "Hey mom I'm home," Kagome yelled. A few seconds later a smiling Mrs. Higurashi came into the room but her expression changed as she saw that Inuyasha was carrying the limp younger Miruto, "Oh my goodness what happened to Miruto?"

"How the hell does she know who Miruto is?" Inuyasha complained,

"Did someone call me?" _Miruto _asked as he came of his room and emerged at the top of the stairs but realized his mistake as he saw Inuyasha at the bottom of the stairs holding his younger self.

"This explains a lot," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, Miruto wanted to keep his identity a secret," Kagome whispered back ten turned to the "black haired" demon, "Where's Kohaku?"

"He's on my bed, I'll go get him," the elemental said as he disappeared then reappeared seconds later with Kohaku in his arms and Shippou on his shoulder As _Miruto _laid the boy down on the ground Kagome realized an obvious fact, he was wearing modern clothes.

"Miruto, why is he wearing those clothes?" Kagome asked.

"I bought them a few hours ago, I figured this is going to be hard enough to explain as it is, might as well try to make him a bit less conspicuous," Miruto shrugged, "Which reminds me, Inuyasha come with me, my past self can where my clothes."

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Miruto, Kagome and her mother were sitting in the waiting room as the doctor came out, "Mrs. Higurashi?" he said not knowing which person she was.

"That's me," she replied sullenly since she wasn't the biggest fan of hospitals, "Are the boys going to be ok?"

"Yes they'll be fine but they will be unconscious for the next few weeks but I currently don't understand how this happened, you told us they were attacked by a gang but they seem to be completely unscathed with the exception of your older nephew who has a large burn mark and a large gash from what we suppose was from a knife or something of the sort, although they seem to be healthy we still have a number of tests to run so I suggest you return in a few hours," the doctor informed them.

Mrs. Higurashi quickly thanked the doctor and turned to the two teenagers, "Come on let's go."

Miruto looked over to see a very familiar look on her face… sorrow, "Listen Kagome, I think I know something that can cheer you up," he said then held out his hand. Kagome reached forward toward it until they touched, "We'll be back within the hour," he told Kagome's mother then disappeared.

Ten minutes later after picking up Kirara from her new temporary home the three of them arrived in the woods behind two houses. From what Kagome could see, leaned up against the fence that separated the two houses was a boy about Miruto's supposed age and on the other side was a black haired girl with her hair up that was around the same age and a younger boy that Kagome presumed was her brother, "Miruto, might I ask why we're here and for that matter, where is here?"

"About eight blocks from your house. Listen I want you to take a closer look at those three," Miruto said pointing to the three teenagers on the fence as Kirara began to walk over to them.

"Awe what a cute little fat cat, it has so much fur it almost looks like it has two tails," the girl laughed as she pat Kirara.

'That voice, it couldn't be,' Kagome thought but when she looked closer she realized it definitely was, that girl was a younger version of Sango. Upon figuring this out she instantly recognized the other two as Kohaku and a seventeen year old Miroku, "Miruto what's going on, how can Miroku and Sango and even Kohaku still be alive," She asked as she became extremely weirded out.

"That because they aren't, your friends died a long time ago, these are their reincarnations, Sachi, Mineto and Kouichi," Miruto told her though she wasn't too shocked considering she herself was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou.

"Should I go over and talk to them?" Kagome asked not sure of what to do.

"No the last thing we need is to look like stalkers, sides we still have another stop," Miruto said then gestured to Kirara to come back. As the cat demon jumped into his right arm Miruto quickly snatched Kagome's hand and they were suddenly behind the bushes in front of a house that had a moving van in front of it. On the porch sat a boy that looked to be the same age as Sachi and Mineto, who was playing with a white husky.

"Hey boy, I can't believe Mom and Dad are making us move again, at this rate I won't have a social life until college," the boy said glumly as he pet the dog, who was now rapidly wagging his tail, under the ears.

Kagome had a look that was both horrified and hopeful, "Inuyasha, he's human."

"No, don't you get it that's not Inuyasha that's Ichiro his…" Miruto began but was soon cut off.

"His reincarnation, yeah I get it. What I don't understand is why he's human and not a half demon or even a full demon," Kagome stated.

"Not sure I guess it's because he was all of those things so he could be born as anything," Miruto smirked, "or maybe before rebirth you get to choose what you come back as, though I'll never find out, I guess that's one of the set backs of not having a soul."

"Oh Sorry Miruto I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Kagome apologized as she saw his eyes beginning to glisten.

"It's alright, just a sore subject," Miruto said as he avoided her gaze.

"I'd better finish packing," Ichiro said as he got and turned toward the door, "Come on Inu."

"We'd best be leaving to Kagome," Miruto told her as he grabbed her hand and then they were off.

* * *

**That Night**

Kagome followed Miruto as he left the waiting room. Her mother was under the impression that he was heading for the bathroom but she knew that he was heading in the wrong direction. She watched as he pushed the doors open and went out into the cool night air, sending a cold gust of wind at her. Once again she followed the demon out and found him leaning against the wall of the building looking up at the sky, "They're quite beautiful aren't they," Miruto said to Kagome without even turning his head to see her. Apparently his demon hearing picked up her footsteps.

"What are?" Kagome asked.

"The stars, you know we don't have stars in my world. They're so amazing, I've always wondered what's up there, if there's a world out there like this one." Miruto told her with a smirk.

* * *

**OK Done. I hope you enjoyed. Oh and if you think you saw the last of Sachi Kouichi Mineto and Ichiro you're wrong. Please review or I'll cry XD.**


	5. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… yet. Anyway I did a little research for this chapter and luckily I found out this year Valentine's Day was on a Monday so that works to my advantage. Oh and that's for the three new reviews I have so far. Also just so you know I'm probably going to have a few chapters of just mindless dribble because unlike Switched this fic will be at least twenty chapters long.**

Chapter 5:

First Day

Kagome's alarm rang for ten minutes straight before she finally got up to turn it off. She had been at the hospital until one A.M. the night before and now had to run on only six hours of sleep. She dragged herself out of bed and slowly slumped her way to the bathroom for her morning shower. She reached for the doorknob but as she tried to turn it she found it was locked. Kagome listened closer as she rubbed her eyes and could hear the shower was already running. "Hey who's in there?" Kagome said as she knocked on the door.

"Oh sorry Kagome I'll be out soon," Kagome heard Miruto's familiar voice calling from inside the bathroom.

'We're definitely going to work out a morning schedule if this is going to work,' Kagome thought as she slid down the door and sat on the floor.

Thirty minutes later Kagome walked down the stairs wearing her normal school uniform with her wet hair on her shoulders. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother, her grandfather, Souta, Miruto, Inuyasha and Shippou sitting around the table. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha who, like Shippou, was having a hard time figuring out how to use a fork and knife to cut his pancakes. He eventually gave up and shoved the entire thing into his mouth; Shippou saw this and soon followed the half-demon's example. Kagome was well into her second pancake when her mother suddenly alerted her of the time, "Kagome, Miruto you two had best be off to school," Mrs. Higurashi told them, "Oh and Miruto remember if anyone asks you're the son of my brother who lives in America."

"Right well good bye and thank you for your hospitality," Miruto said as he lifted his new bag and followed Kagome out the door.

"OK let's start walking, it's this way," Kagome informed Miruto as she started walking down the road.

"We have to walk; I haven't done that in awhile, in fact if it wasn't for my high metabolism I'd be as fat as Sesshomaru by now," Miruto laughed.

"Since when is Sesshomaru fat?" Kagome inquired giving the demon a strange look.

"Oh he got really into donuts about seventy-five years ago, now he's huge," Miruto said as he puffed out his cheeks and held his hands about a foot to each side of his torso as they continued walking.

Fifteen minutes later the two "cousins" were in front of the high school. Within a few seconds they were surrounded by three girls who Miruto assumed were Kagome's friends, "Oh my god Kagome you're here and you look great," Yuka told her friend.

"Yeah especially considering that horrible case of the mumps you had, you grandfather said your face had doubled in size," Eri "complimented" as Kagome began to blush wildly.

"Oh and I heard that Hojo was gonna ask you to the dance tonight he'll be thrilled to know you're better," Ayami giggled then noticed Miruto standing next to her, "or have you already been asked?"

Kagome realize what she was getting at and was soon on the defense, "What? Are you seriously implying that he and I are dating? He's my cousin, he's staying with us for the next year," Kagome convincingly lied as she thought, 'Mom will be happy to know those acting lessons didn't go to waste.'

"Oh you're her cousin, so I'm guessing you don't have a date yet, right?" Yuka implied, leaning close to the demon as an awkward smile crept across his face revealing his long incisors, "Wow you're teeth are huge."

"Yeah they're so..." Eri began as she and Ayami gathered around to see.

Kagome felt her life pass before her eyes in that moment, "Oh great here it come,' she thought as she closed her eyes shut.

"Awesome," Kagome's friend finished making Miruto smile wider then the elemental realized something.

"Shoot I'd best be going, I need to get my new schedule, seeya," Miruto said the hurried away from the girls who obviously didn't know what personal space was. As he entered the doors he soon realized that Kagome wasn't with him anymore to show him where the office was but he definitely wasn't going back to get her. After ten minutes of searching through the growing less crowded by the second hallways he finally found what he was looking for. He approached the secretary and leaned against the counter, "Hello I'm new, I came for my class schedule, my name is Miruto Higurashi" Miruto told the woman in the way his "aunt" told him to earlier.

The elderly woman pulled out a drawer and began sifting through the files. After about three minutes she finally pulled a paper from the drawer then went over to a shelf on the opposite wall and removed something that was wrapped in tissue paper then returned to her desk, "Here this is your schedule and school uniform, you'll be exected to wear it from now on," she told him as she handed him the two items and looked at his current attire of blue jeans and a black shirt underneath his sweat jacket, "Your first class is down this hall and to your left. I hope you have a nice first day."

"Thank you," Miruto politely replied then left the office. He wandered the now empty hallway and soon found the class room listed on his schedule. As he entered the classroom all eyes were suddenly on him.

"Mr. Higurashi I presume, I must tell you that you aren't making the greatest first impression being late on the first day," he teacher told him.

"I'm terribly sorry, I got lost in the halls, after all, as you said, this is my first day," the demon apologized.

"Being new is no excuse, it is also Mr. Nakamura's first day yet he made it to class early," the teacher told him grumpily. Miruto only now had the chance to look around the room and saw another boy without a uniform on standing in the front of the room, "You may now continue Mr. Nakamura."

"Oh, thank you. Well as I said my name is Ichiro Nakamura. I just moved here from Akita and I guess that's pretty much it," Ichiro said obviously feeling awkward.

'Ichiro, I thought he looked familiar,' Miruto thought as the teacher turned to him.

"Mr. Higurashi would you like to tell the class a little about yourself," the man asked in a way that really meant he had no choice.

"Oh sure, well my Name is Miruto Higurashi. I've lived in America for the past nine years of my life and I'm staying with my Aunt for the next year," Miruto stated, reciting the lie that he and Mrs. Higurashi had came up with the night before.

"Very good, now then would anyone like to volunteer to show these boys around for the day?" the teacher asked. He scanned the room for any raised hands but quickly spotted a boy in the second to last row who was listening to his iPod, "Mr. Ikemoto, I see you've found time to listen to your mp3 player so I'm sure you'll also be able to find enough time to show these two around."

"Hmpf whatever," the boy answered coldly which led Miruto to believe that he and the teacher didn't get along well.

"Well then that's settled, you two can take the empty seats near Mr. Ikemoto, and Mr. Higurashi I suggest that you come on time tomorrow or it's a detention for you," the teacher snickered.

"What a bastard," Miruto said under his breath though not as quietly as he had hoped.

"You're telling me just last week he gave me detention for answering a question without raising my hand, at least that's what he said, oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Mineto," Miruto's new tour guide told him.

'Mineto hm, this is getting interesting. I've heard familiar souls tend to find each other though I don't understand what that has to do with me,' Miruto pondered before replying, "Miruto nice to meet you."

"Well anyway as I was saying according to my dad the real reason why he's always going after me is because when he was in his senior year of high school Mr. Kishimoto (that's the teacher's name) asked out some girl, I don't remember her name but apparently she turned him down because she had a huge crush on my dad and was waiting for him to ask her. Anyway when the day finally came Mr. Kishimoto caught her dancing with my dad and apparently it broke his heart cause ever since he's held a huge grudge against my family though I don't know why he's attacking you, he must just be in a bad mood," Mineto shrugged.

"Well if he's really holding what your father did against you then maybe you could tell the principle, Mr. Kishimoto could be fired if what you're saying is true," Ichiro commented, having overheard the conversation.

"Like they'd really listen to me I'm only a teenager, besides Mr. Kishimoto is his little lap dog, I've never seen a bigger suck up in my life, no wonder he couldn't get a date for the senior prom," Miruto snickered making the other two boys laugh.

"Excuse me boys, I'm so sorry to interrupt your conversation with my lesson, would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class," Mr. Kishimoto asked as he approached Mineto's desk.

"No thanks I'm sure they wouldn't be interested," Mineto replied defiantly.

"Well in that case I'll see you and Mr. Higurashi in detention tomorrow, luckily for you the principle asked me and the other teachers to help with the decorations for tonight's dance," The teacher told them with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Mr. Kishimoto, not that I'm complaining or anything but I was talking as well shouldn't I have gotten a detention as well," Ichiro informed his new teacher.

"Fine if you want a detention that badly then I suppose you can join these two tomorrow after school," the teacher told him as he wrinkled up his nose in disgust as he thought, 'What a shame to such a promising student to those ingrates.'

* * *

**3 Hours Later in the Cafeteria**

Miruto had just gotten off the lunch line with Ichiro and Mineto when he heard a familiar voice calling, "Mineto over here!" a black hair girl yelled.

"Come on you guys I want you to meet someone," Mineto said as he led them to the lunch table the girl was sitting at then quickly kissed the girl on the lips, "Guys this is my girlfriend Sachi, Sachi these are my friends Miruto and Ichiro they're new."

"Nice to meet you, you know there's a dance tonight, so you see any girl's you might be interested in," Sachi teased the two boys.

"Not reall…" Ichiro started but as the words came out of his mouth hey spotted a girl with long black hair who seemed a bit edgy crossing the room, "Actually I think I just found my girl. Who is she?" Ichiro asked as he pointed to the girl.

"I don't know I've never seen her before," Miruto told his new friend.

"Wait, do you mean her?" Miruto said pointing to the girl who apparently was looking for something. Ichiro nodded and Miruto burst into laughter, "I know who that is, she's my… cousin, Kagome."

"You're cousin! Oh then I guess that means she's out of bounds," Ichiro said with a disappointed look on his face.

"I don't care besides at least I know you more then any of these other people, I'd rather have you date her then some sex craved pervert," Miruto bluntly stated then took a sip of his orange soda as Sachi stared at her boyfriend (some things never change XD).

"Thanks a lot man," Ichiro said then gave himself a silent "score".

'Kagome, that name sounds familiar, hm Kagome Higurashi where have I heard that name before,' Mineto pondered then all of a sudden his eyes widened with recognition, "Wait ii your cousin THE Kagome? The sophomore who's sick all the time, like two weeks ago when she had the bubonic plague."

"That's my cousin," Miruto laughed.

"Wow, I guess it's safe to presume you won't be around often either," Sachi assumed.

"No, I have a much stronger immune system, Miruto said then leaned across the table and indicated to his friends to do the same, "It's AIDS, she has no immune system left, that's why she always sick, but don't tell anyone, she's very sensitive about it." Miruto whispered to them then sat back in his seat and began to eat his fries.

Meanwhile Kagome had been searching the cafeteria for any sign of her friends or Miruto for the last ten minutes. As she was looking she kept having the strangest feeling she was being watched but every time she looked there was no one there, 'Pull yourself together Kagome there's nobody there,' Kagome thought then noticed someone pointing at her, it was Miruto, 'Wow he made friends fast.' As Kagome began to approach the table she suddenly realized who her "cousin's" new friends were and couldn't help but wonder if he had planned all of this. "So Miruto who are your new friends?" Kagome acted making the surprised Miruto choke on his french fries.

"Oh Kagome, join us these are my friends Mineto, Sachi and…" Miruto started but was cut off by Ichiro who went directly over to Kagome and held out his hand.

"Hey I'm Ichiro," introduced himself as a blush came over his face, "yeah well I kind of new here and I was wondering, uh… how do I put this?"

"He wants to know if you'll go to the dance with him," Mineto interrupted and earned stares from everyone, "What he wasn't going to say it."

"Mineto you are so unromantic," Sachi sighed.

Miruto uncovered his ear in a way that no one could see the point when he thought he heard a familiar voice, "KAGOME get away from that bastard!"

'Well isn't this a surprise, Kagome will want to know about this,' Miruto thought as he started to re cover the top of his ear with hair.

"Hey Miruto your ear…" Mineto satarted.

'Oh no,' Miruto thought as he gulped.

"…rings are awesome," Mineto said to a now relieved Miruto.

"Oh thanks, they're an old family heirloom," Miruto lied to explain their age then whispered in Kagome's ear, "I think you should look out the window behind you."

As Kagome looked she saw the white haired half demon whose reincarnation was sitting next to her, "Will you excuse me a second I need to go to the bathroom," Kagome excused herself then left the table and ran toward the door. A few minutes later Kagome was standing outside behind her stalker, "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome angrily asked.

"Hmph I don't have to explain myself," Inuyasha said arrogantly as he crossed his arms and looked angrily into the window. Kagome also looked through and realized what he was staring at.

"Inuyasha, are you jealous of Ichiro?" Kagome said as Inuyasha's face became red.

"Of course not you stupid wench, why would I be jealous a human," Inuyasha arrogantly told her.

"Oh then I guess you won't mind if I go out with him," Kagome teased him.

"See if I care," Inuyasha said then angrily turned away as Kagome reentered the building.

"Ichiro I'd be glad to go to the dance with you," Kagome told Ichiro as she reproached the table.

"Well it seems that you're the only one still without a date Miruto," Sachi teased the demon.

"Well I still don't know anyone, you know anyone I might like?' Miruto said awkwardly.

"Well there is that girl over there. Her name is Kanojo I think, she's an American too she moved here last year. But the thing is she's not very social, all she does is study so it's probably just a waste of time asking," Mineto informed the elemental as he pointed to a girl a few tables away with blond streaked black hair who was deep in a book.

"Hm I'd might as well try," Miruto said and started to walked over, 'Besides this will be a great human experience.' As he approach the table the girl seemed to sense his presence and looked up.

"May I help you?" the girl asked.

"Hey I'm Miruto, I heard you're from America, so am I. As I'm sure you can tell from my attire I'm new here and I heard there was a party tonight and was wondering if you'd go with me," Miruto asked as his face quickly changed colors.

"Uh…" Kanojo mumbled confusedly.

"I guess I'll take that as a no," Miruto said in a depressed tone of voice.

"It's not that, it's just I didn't expect anyone to ask me, I haven't even bought a dress, but sure why not," Kanojo said with a hint of pity in her voice.

"Oh cool," Miruto smiled as he turned back around, "Where do you live? I'll pick you up around six o'clock."

"Actually it will be easier if we meet up at your place," the teen informed Miruto.

"Ok well I live at the Higurashi Shrine, it's about fifteen minutes away from here. I guess I'll see you tonight," Miruto smiled and began to walk away.

"Yeah seeya," Kanojo said weakly, 'Oh Kanojo what have you gotten yourself into now, you should realize after the last time not to date _humans._'

* * *

**OK it took awhile but it was fun. Anyway I'm finally done with the explaining parts so that's awesomeness personified. Also I'm putting Kanojo's description up in my profile along with the description of Miruto's present self. Oh and thanks for the five reviews this time, you're the greatest. Keep reviewing or else I will take over the world and cancel Inuyasha for everyone but me (evil laugh).**


	6. The Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha unfortunately. Guess what I found out? Shippou is like fifty years old and he still cries like a little girl XD. He says one episode that he doesn't remember an event that happened fifty years ago and inu says he would have been a baby so he's 50 though he appears 5. Though considering this is a fanfic I can do anything I want and I don't feel like making an explanation so for the sake of this story Shippou _is_ 7 (In my story I sort of hinted at this when I said Kagome was a Sophomore but just so I'm clear it's been almost two years since Kagome first fell into the well. Also I found out Miroku's only 5'5", I thought he was taller, I guess that makes Miruto about 5'4". Actually now that I think about it I think I'm going to add Shippou, Souta, Kagome and Kohaku to my character descriptions just because they are all still growing. Finally I've heard of Miroku being 19 or 20 for the sake of this fanfic I'll use 19 so at the moment he's twenty but will be 21 by the time Michio is born. Oh yeah almost forgot I found out that Kagura is supposed to appear 17 but I decided she's supposed to be 18 even if she does still look younger then Takashi after all Kanna looks younger then all of them and she's the oldest. Ok now that all the explaining is out of the way, on with the story.**

Chapter 6:

The Dance

"So Miruto, you ready for your first human dance?" Kagome asked her bathroom companion as they were looking into the mirror. She was wearing a light blue dress that had once belonged to her mother. She thought it was a little outdated but it was good enough especially with such little notice.

"Yeah this is so awesome, and besides it's to late to turn back now," Miruto smirked as he straightened hid bow tie.

"Hey I was wondering, why did you bring a suit with you?" Kagome asked the water demon.

"I brought all my clothes with me, my apartment is being rented out until I return so I took all of my things I didn't want anyone touching," He replied then start to play with his hair, "What do you think Kags, up or down?"

"Down, it fits your attire," she said as she started spraying her own black hair with hair spray, "So who gets the rent money from your apartment?"

"I do. My daughter Yorimi puts all the money into my bank account," Miruto told as he grabbed the doorknob.

"You have daughter!" Kagome said in astonishment.

"I have four and six sons," Miruto said in a tone that seemed to mean it was no big deal.

"Wow, you and your wife must be uh… busy," Kagome said awkwardly.

"Not really considering I don't have one. Most demon's don't mate for life considering we live fifty times as long as a human. Being with anyone that long would drive you insane," Miruto laughed then added, "Besides didn't you ever wonder why Inuyasha's father had two different mates, most demon's are quite lustful creatures."

'Now I know the horror Shippou felt when he learned about the birds and the bees,' Kagome shivered as the elemental left the bathroom.

As Miruto entered his new room he immediately noticed the lights were on then looked around the room to see Souta crouching down, "Souta what exactly are you doing in my room?" he asked calmly then noticed that the boy was hunched over the chest Miruto put at the foot of his bed, "Souta put your hands up and step away from the box, that is my private property and you shouldn't be going through it, in fact."

Souta watched as "his cousin" walked over to one of the suitcases which still wasn't unpacked and remove a lock which he quickly clamped on the chest, "Come on I just want to see. What's the big deal?" the ten year old asked then heard the doorbell ring.

"Miruto there's a young girl to see you," Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs.

"Coming Mrs. Hi… I mean Aunt Ruri," he yelled back then turned back to Souta, "Now Souta get out of my room and maybe I'll show you what's inside later, oh one more thing, if you're going to try to look through someone's things wait till they leave the house."

The two walked into the hall then the elder closed the door behind him. He saw Inuyasha and Shippou sitting in the hallway and gave them a stare that told them to stay hidden. He reached the bottom of the stairs to find that his date was in tight blue jeans and a sweat jacket, "Hey Miruto, would you mind if I change in your room, I kind of told my parent's I be t a friend's house studying tonight. They think dating would only distract me from my studies," She lied and held out her bag which Miruto assumed had a now wrinkled dress inside.

"Oh sure it's up the stairs and the third on the right," Miruto told her then thought, 'Good thing I didn't put my photos up yet.' Kanojo went up the stairs and was soon out of sight but a few seconds later Kagome began to descend the steps.

"Oh Kagome you're so beautiful, your date will be the envy of all the guys at the dance," her mother started, " Which reminds me when am I going to meet this boy you're going out with?"

Kagome's face turned a little red as she replied, "He should be here soon along with two of Miruto's new friends, but I think I should warn you of something. You see my date is…" Kagome was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Miruto said as he opened the door to find his two new friends standing in the doorway in formal attire, "Sachi, Mineto come on in, Aunt Ruri these are my friends Mineto Ikemoto and Sachi Tanaka."

"Ikemoto? Would you happen to be related to Mitsuki Ikemoto?" Ruri Higurashi asked the boy.

"Yeah he's my dad, why? Do you know him?" Mineto asked his friend's "aunt".

"Oh you're father! I went to the senior prom with him," the woman told him as he and "her nephew" burst into laughter.

"That explains a lot," Mineto whispered into his friend's pierced ear.

"Well when you get home tonight tell your father Ruri Higurashi says hello," Ruri smiled.

"Hey Sachi where's Ichiro I thought he was coming with you two," Kagome asked.

"He did I think he stopped to tie his shoe, oh here he come now," Sachi said looking behind her. Moments later he walked in the door and a confused look on her face.

"I'm guessing this is what you were trying to tell me before," Kagome's mother whispered to her daughter then received an affirming nod.

"Kagome you look beautiful," Ichiro said awkwardly. His comment was followed by a growl Miruto picked up with his sensitive hearing.

"Hey Inuyasha he looks like you," Shippou commented as they peeked around the corner from the upstairs.

"What the heck are you talking about," Inuyasha sneered, "I looked nothing like that ugly human."

"Would you excuse me for a second I need to… check on Kanojo," Miruto lied then ran up the stairs and ducked around the corner Inuyasha and Shippou were hiding behind, "What are you two doing, hide, Kanojo might come out of my room at any second."

"Why should we," Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

"Move or I'll make you move," Miruto smirked and held out his left hand and started doing walking fingers with his right. Simultaneously Inuyasha seemed to lose complete control of his legs and started walking against his will but as Miruto's fingers stopped so did Inuyasha, "Now be a good demon and hide in Kagome's room or I'll force you into another room that you won't be very happy about but Souta sure will."

Inuyasha stared spitefully into the grinning demon's eyes then turned to his current companion, "Come on runt let's go."

Miruto watched Inuyasha lift the young demon that was around half his size and took him into Kagome's room. "Miruto who were you talking to?" Kanojo asked as she exited her date's blue room wearing a long purple dress which seemed like it should be worn to a sophisticated dinner party but not to a school dance.

"Oh no one just my cousin Souta," Miruto fibbed then stared into his date's eyes, "Wow Kanojo you look great."

"Thanks you, too," she timidly replied.

"Come on let's go downstairs everyone is here," Miruto smiled then locked arms with his date. As the approached the downstairs he noticed an off white cat in Sachi's arms.

"Hey Miruto, is this your cat? She wandered into my backyard yesterday," Sachi said as she noticed his presence.

"Yeah her name is Kirara, she's my old little cat, I brought her with me from America," the demon partially lied.

"Well it's getting late we'd better get going," Mineto told the gang.

"Oh ok, bye Kirara," Sachi said as she scratched behind the cat's ear then let her down on the ground. As the six teens walked outside one thing immediately caught their attention.

"It's snowing!" Miruto exclaimed then stared up toward the sky with his mouth wide open.

"You're acting like you've never seen snow before," Sachi giggled.

"Let's just say it doesn't snow much where I come from," Miruto commented.

"_Oh you're from the south?"_ Kanojo asked in English.

"_Yeah Florida,"_ Miruto lied in return then went back to trying to catch snow and almost runs into a telephone pole in the process.

"What did they say?" Ichiro whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I have no idea," Kagome answered back.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

"OK everybody get on the dance floor because we're about to have a slow one," The singer in the band the school board had hired, Simple Plan, said suavely into the microphone.

"I guess that means us," Ichiro said to his date then turned and walked with her onto the dance floor. They stopped as they got toward the middle of the crowd. Kagome leaned against the teen's chest as he put his arms around her waist.

"Ichiro I need to confess something, I originally came here with you to make this guy jealous," Kagome confessed looking up into the raven haired boy's brown eyes.

"Oh I see," Ichiro said as he looked away.

"But I'm glad I came with you, you're much kinder then he is, and you actually seem to care about my feelings," She smiled then mumbled under her breath, "instead if chasing after Kikyo."

"What was that?" Ichiro asked.

"Oh nothing, thanks for being such a great guy," she told him then quickly pressed her lips against his. (I know lame but my friend Chelsea would never let me live it down if I didn't write it XD)

At the other side of the room Miruto and Kanojo were dancing with bored looks plastered on their faces, "You know I thought this would be more interesting then this," Miruto told his "human" date.

"I know what you mean, dances are so much more exciting on TV, besides all this pink is creeping me out," Kanojo winced then turned to her dancing partner then added, "Do you wanna just head back now? I promised my parents I'd be home by eleven. We can watch television at your place till then."

"Sure why not," Miruto shrugged and they both started walking toward the door passing bye two teens that were deep into a make-out session who Miruto recognized as Sachi and Mineto, "By the way have you ever watched the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

* * *

**30 Minutes Later at the Higurashi Residence**

Miruto and his date had come home ten minutes previous and had told Mrs. Higurashi that it wasn't very interesting but Kagome was still there. She was heading toward Souta's room to tuck him in when she noticed Miruto's door was wide open. As she went to close it she looked in to find the outfits "her nephew" and his date had worn to the dance laid out on the bed, 'No they couldn't be,' she thought then silently tip-toed down the stairs and pressed up against the wall that divided the downstairs hallway with the living room.

"Faster Miruto faster," She heard a girl yell.

"I'm going as fast as I can," She heard a male voice reply.

"This is so awesome," the girl said.

""Oh finally it's done!" Miruto exclaimed as Mrs. Higurashi burst into the room.

"Miruto what in the world do you think you're… doing," Mrs. Higurashi asked but became confused as she saw two fully dressed teenager's on the couch, in front of the glowing TV set with the clicker in "her nephew's" hand.

"We're just watching Buffy Aunt Ruri," Miruto replied indignantly.

"Yeah but there are so many previews, I hate the way that they've been putting them on DVDs lately. Miruto just got finished fast forwarding through them right now. God it's so awesome I'm finally getting to watch Buffy again, I haven't seen it since I moved here," Kanojo told the confused women. Kagome's mother left the room as the two "teens" both shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

**Finally done, I hope you don't mind the bit of perversion I put into the chapter I couldn't help myself. Also sorry I didn't put more on the dance into it I thought I had the entire chapter planned out but realized I left out the most important part XD. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Oh almost forgot I need a vote, I was planning on giving Miruto an item, (like Kagura's fan) but I haven't decided whether or not it should be a weapon. Tell me your opinion. Thanks, seeya soon.**


	7. Morning Sickness

**Disclaimer: Yeah I'm finally up to the chapter where Miroku and Sango come back and Shippou, Inuyasha and Kohaku return, though it probably will be toward the end. Also if you haven't noticed I'm a big Buffy fan and am probably going to mention themention at least twice this chapter though maybe more. Anyway I hope you enjoy and if you like it review, if you really like it then get me the rights to Inuyasha since I currently don't own it XD. **

Chapter 7:

Morning Sickness

"Quite I'm about to start the show," the water demon shushed his friends as he pressed play on the DVD player.

It was the third week in a row of "Miruto's Buffy Marathon". It had started after the dance. Everyday Miruto would bring home his new girlfriend Kanojo and they would watch the DVDs for a few hours then she would leave and go home. It was like that for the first week then the Kagome's family, with the exception of her grandfather considering he believed television was evil and on many occasions attempted to exorcise it, slowly got engrossed in the watching the show as well though they had to read the subtitles to understand. The week before, Miruto's friends had came over and were going to invite him to go hang out when they two were put under the hypnotic trance of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer".

"Hey what's up with the different beginning?" Ichiro asked noting the difference in the theme song.

"It's the musical special shhhh," Kanojo answered as the first song started up.

"_Every single night the same arrangement, I go out and fight the fight,_

_Still I always feel the same estrangement, nothing here is real, nothing here is right…"_

–_Going Through the Motions_

"Kagome, Miruto did you do your homework yet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah I did it during detention," Miruto answered as he pause the DVD.

"I didn't know you were allowed to do homework in detention," Sachi said in amazement as she pet the demonic cat on her lap and the white cat lying on the arm of the couch.

"You're not, we just told Mr. Kishimoto that we'd rather have detention then go home and do homework, after that he almost forced us to do it," Mineto laughed.

"Well what about you Kagome," her mother asked then noticed her daughter turn away, "I'll take that as a no. You know our deal no TV until you do your homework, now go up to your room."

"Fine," Kagome said grumpily as she got up and her mother stole her seat on the couch. She grabbed her backpack which she left in the front hall then stomped up the stairs, "God this so sucks, why do I have to do my homework I only have like ten minutes worth anyway. I should get to do it later."

"Don't complain Kagome. You haven't been stuck in a pink room with him for three weeks," Inuyasha growled as he pointed to Shippou.

"Inuyasha stop being so mean to him," Kagome almost yelled but remembered she had human company downstairs.

"You're always taking his side," the half demon snapped.

"I am not always taking his… oh never mind I need to start my work, I don't want to miss anything interesting," the girl told him then laid down on the floor and removed a math book from her bag.

A few minutes later downstairs Kanojo was resting her head on Miruto's shoulder as a new song started up that she felt an odd connection to.

"_I live my life in shadow, never the sun on my face,_

_It didn't seem so sad though, I figured that was my place,_

_Now I'm bathed in light,_

_Something just isn't right,_

_I'm under your spell, how else could it be anyone could notice me,_

_It's magic I can tell, how you set me free, brought me out so easily…"_

_-I'm Under Your Spell (I was listening to this song when I came up with the idea for Kanojo)_

The phone began to ring Making Mrs. Higurashi get up, "I'll get it," she said then hurried into the kitchen, "Hello who is this?" Mrs. Higurashi asked into the receiver.

"This is the hospital, we're calling to tell you that your nephew Kohaku has had a full recovery and you can come and take him home," a receptionist told her in a cheery voice. Kohaku had awaken a few days before and they had been keeping him in just to make sure considering her "other nephew" had woken up two weeks previous and was in poor condition..

"Oh that's wonderful, I'll be right over," Ruri said then replaced the receiver. She walked back into the hallway and saw Kagome coming down the stairs, "Oh honey would you mind coming with me to pickup your friend?"

"Fine," her daughter replied sullenly and then slid on her shoes, "I guess I'll just have to watch the episode later."

"Good, one more thing I need to take care of before we leave," the woman smiled then called into the living room, "Miruto would you mind watching your cousin Souta for a few hours?"

"No problem, besides it's the least I could do after all you are letting me stay with you for the year," Miruto called back.

"Come on Kagome let's go, and put on your coat, it's cold outside," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter then headed out to the car.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

Kagome stood outside in the cold as she held the car door open for Kohaku, "What is this?" the fourteen year old asked a he poked the seatbelt.

"It's meant to protect you, here let me help," She told him then pulled the belt over his waist and buckled him in, "We'll be back at my house in a little bit, enjoy your view of the future."

Kagome went around to the other side of the car and sat down next to Kohaku, "OK let's get moving, Souta's probably worried about what happened to us," Kagome's mom said then backed out of the parking spot making Kohaku's jump in surprise.

A half an hour later Mrs. Higurashi walked into her home, followed by the two teenagers, "Hey mom, what took you?" Souta asked as he walked into the front hall followed by Miruto.

"I had to sign a lot of release forms so were you good for Miruto?" Ruri asked her son.

"Yeah we mostly watched TV until grandpa came in and chase the evil spirits out of it again. The only thing he ended up chasing out was our company," the young boy laughed then started to run around like a lunatic which his mother took as an impression of Grandpa.

"Miruto will you help get Kohaku ready, we'll be leaving in a bit, oh and get Inuyasha and Shippou," Kagome told the black haired boy.

"Sure but Kagome I'll go back with them, it will be faster that way, and also now Inuyasha won't have to bring you back," Miruto offered then thought to himself with a smirk as he started up the stairs, 'Besides I don't wanna miss any of the action."

"Hey Kagome isn't that the demon I attacked before?" Kohaku whispered in her right ear.

"It's a long story," Kagome whispered back then watched as Kohaku followed the elemental upstairs.

* * *

**A While Later in the Feudal Era**

"Hm Miroku the sun's almost down you ready for some more fun?" Sango asked in a seductive tone of voice.

"Are you sure you're up to it, didn't you say that you were sick this morning?" Miroku asked her.

"Well I'm feeling fine now and besides that didn't stop us last night or, the night before, or all last week, or the week before that, or even the week before that," She replied getting closer and closer to the now smiling monk. As she leaned in for a kiss she saw something out of the corner of her eye and quickly pushed her lover away. She looked again to see Inuyasha and Shippou with Kohaku and the demon from before who was still trying to hide his identity, "Kohaku? I can't believe you're really ok, I was so worried!" Sango exclaimed as she wrapped her brother in an embrace.

"Yeah, I woke up a few days ago in this weird place, and they kept poking me with all sorts of strange things but Kagome finally came to get me today," Kohaku explained to his sister.

Sango cried into her younger brother's shoulder then looked up at her brother's "savior" as she wiped her eyes, "I almost forgot to thank you for helping Kohaku, I never got the chance last time so just wanna say thanks Miruto."

"Dang how did you figure it out, these two couldn't and they recognized my scent," Miruto asked as he removed his sunglasses and pointed his thumb behind him at Inuyasha and Shippou.

"I figured it was obvious, you're a demon, you're the same height you are in this time and you disappeared using water," Sango shrugged

"Very smart, Inuyasha could learn a lot from you," the demon smirked as Inuyasha's face turned red.

"Oh shut up you stupid incarnation, shouldn't you be heading back any how?" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.

"Hmpf fine," Miruto said then disappeared is a water cyclone.

"Kirara you look tired, have you been having nightmares," Shippou asked as he went over to the cat demon. As the cat meow a disturbed look appeared on Shippou's face, "Oh no it's the birds and the bees all over again," the young demon yelled.

"What did she say runt?" Inuyasha asked as Sango and Miroku began smiling nervously at each other.

"She told me that every night for the past three weeks she's been kept up because Miroku and Sango were…" Shippou sentence trailed of as Miroku's staff hit his head.

"I'm so sorry Shippou it must have slipped," the monk said as he picked up his staff which was lying next to the now unconscious Shippou

"I wonder what he was going to say," Kohaku commented to the half demon standing next to him.

"He was probably just going to tell about how they've been mating," Inuyasha smirked as he stared at the beet red couple.

"Ew gross, why would you make up something lie that?" Kohaku asked in a horrified tone of voice.

"I'm not, this place reeks of hormones, and by the smell of things I'd say they've been doing it for about," Inuyasha sniffed the air, "three weeks."

Sango watched as her brother's eyes turn to her, "I can explain," She told him as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You see what happened is…" Miroku started then pause and looked around, "does anyone else hear laughing?"

"I think I know where it's coming from," Inuyasha said then hit the tree behind him, making a poorly balance demon fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself, I always wanted to see this," Miruto laughed as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Wait you knew this was happening the entire time?" the white haired half demon asked.

"Duh I lived through this all before, why wouldn't I know Sango's pregnant," Miruto told him as everyone's eyes widened.

"Pregnant!" Sango said in shock then passed out and fell to the ground.

* * *

**Wow I updated a lot sooner then I thought I would. Anyway I hoped you all liked the chapter. Make sure to R&R especially since I'm giving shout outs to my best reviewers at the end of the next chapter. Well seeya next time in Chapter 8: Origins**


	8. Origins

**Disclaimer: Everywhere I look it keeps telling me that Kagome is 15 but that doesn't make sense the first episode was her birthday and she wasn't in high school yet which means she was in 8th grade and in 8th grade you turn 14 not 15 so I don't care what the internet says I'm saying that she started out fourteen and just like me she does not own Inuyasha XD.**

Chapter 8:

Origins

"Seeya guys, I'm off to school," Kanojo yelled to "her parents" as she headed for the front door.

"Kanojo wait, we need to talk," the male demon Otosan told the "teenager" who now disheartenedly turned around afraid of what he wanted to know.

"What do you need?" Kanojo asked as she joined him and his mate Erisa at the breakfast table.

"It's just you've been gone a lot recently and I'm worried. Tell me honestly have you been seeing someone recently," the demon asked the surprised girl.

"Of course not, I've learned my lesson," Kanojo answered with false fury as she avoided her friend's gaze.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt again, you're like a sister to me," Otosan told her with a smile, "which is why I hope that if their really is a guy that you can trust me enough to tell me the truth."

Kanojo held back tears as she looked at the demon who was now sipping his morning coffee, "I really have to go, I'll see you later, ok?" the demon mumbled then headed back toward the door.

"Do you think she's lying?" Erisa asked her mate after hearing the door slam.

"Unfortunately yes," Otosan replied as he put down his coffee mug, "her clothes reek of the scent of a male." The scent it seems so familiar to him but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to remember where he had smelt it before.

"I should have known, just the other day I overheard Kanojo whistling show tunes," she giggled then changed to a more serious tone, "So what do you plan on doing?"

"I was thinking I should confront the boy personally and have a little "father" to boyfriend chat," the wolf demon smirked then took a large bite into the slices of bacon that were on his fork.

* * *

**Later That Afternoon**

"Kanojo guess what?" Miruto remarked as he ran over to the girl.

"Hey Miruto aren't you supposed to be in detention today?" Kanojo inquired as she turned around to see her boyfriend.

"That's the good news; we had a substitute for Mr. Kishimoto's class today, I'm free this afternoon, so what do you wanna do with my new found free time?" the elemental asked as moved closer with a smile on his face.

"Wanna go back to your place. I'm sure we'll have a great time. Just the two of us," Kanojo answered in a flirtatious manner then kissed him on the lips.

Otosan couldn't believe what he had just heard and seen, he decided it was time to break up this moment, "Kanojo what do you think you're doing?" the demon yelled as he emerged from his hiding spot.

"'Dad' what are you doing here?" Kanojo asked as she backed away from Miruto.

"I've got a better question, why have you been lying to me about where you were going and who you were with." the man fumed then bared his teeth.

"Well technically I didn't I told you I was at a friend's house. Miruto's my friend and we happened to be at his house," the girl told him awkwardly and could clearly see that her comment wasn't helping.

"Listen Sir maybe I should explain you see…" Miruto stated but was soon cut off by his girlfriend's "father".

"You would be wise to stay quite," Otosan snapped as he got up in the "teenager's" face but the caught a stronger whiff of the scent that was on Kanojo's clothes.

"'Dad' what are you doing!" Kanojo exclaimed as she watched her friend sniff her now weirded out boyfriend.

"Kanojo stand back. This boy isn't who he says he is," Otosan told his friend then pushed her out of the way, "He's a power demon named Naraku, he killed my clan."

"I'm sorry Miruto, you'll have to excuse my father he's just got back from the mental institution," Kanojo said awkwardly as she walked back toward Miruto but was surprised when she saw a disturbing grin on his face.

"I guess I can safely assume that you're both demon's as well, well sir I can tell you your half right, I'm not Naraku but I was created by him," Miruto told Otosan confidently as he pulled back his hair to reveal a pair of pointed ears. All of a sudden Kanojo felt a powerful demonic aura surround him as he took a battle stance.

"I could care less, you still worked for the demon that had my brothers slaughtered and now I shall take my revenge," the enraged wolf demon said as he charged toward the water elemental.

"Quite frankly I despised my creator as much as anyone but if it's a fight you wan I'll be pleased to comply," Miruto smirked then held out his hand, "Purifying water."

Otosan closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack, 'If this is the end at least I know I'll have died for what I believe in,' the demon thought then opened his eyes to see the shadow demon Kanojo putting up a dark barrier in front of him.

"Miruto please spare Otosan, he just a very over protective and jumps to conclusion," she pleaded with the incarnate who gave her a slow nod, "and Otosan, please just trust me, I know Miruto's a good person and you can't hold him responsible for another demon's deed (of course that demon was truly Kagura but they don't know that)."

"Hmph fine but I'm keeping an eye on him," the demon replied in a manner that reminded Miruto of Inuyasha, then walked away."

"I guess we have a lot to talk about," Kanojo said awkwardly as she turned to her boyfriend.

"Yeah I guess we do, though not here, we're lucky no one saw what just happened," Miruto affirmed as he grabbed her hand and the two disappeared.

"Where are we?" the female demon asked as she looked around at the rubble surrounding her.

"The school roof, I figured we'd alone," he said then walked over to the ledge and swung his legs over it, "Come join me, the view is awesome."

"So Miruto, who is this Naraku guy anyway?" Kanojo asked as her legs dangled in the air.

"Hm it's a long story but you see Naraku was the evil demon who created me about five hundred years ago he came close to taking over all of Japan," the elemental sighed.

"By created do you mean like out of clay?" she inquired putting her hand to her chin.

"No actually I was created from the water and my creator's flesh. I don't remember to much anymore but I remember that it was cold and Naraku he called me something, I think it was something like his conscience," Miruto told her as he strained to remember the event.

"What do you mean cold? Was it snowing?" Kanojo delved.

"No I woke up in the bank of a river in the beginning of spring, I think anyone would be cold and of course it didn't help that I was butt-naked," Miruto laughed up at the sky then looked back at his companion, "So Kanojo what's your story, how did you meet that demon who's pretending to be your father?"

"Well it goes back about four hundred and fifty years ago. You see like you, I was created but out of clay by an old witch by the name of Junna. She as getting on in years and so created a younger body within her own image which she was planning to transfer her own soul into. But before she got the chance she was attacked by a shadow demon named Kanojo. Junna feared she would be killed and in an attempt to save her own life she sealed the demon within the body she created for herself and unintentionally created me, a demon. I remember waking up with no memories of what had happened but was attacked with a broom by the grouchy witch but she soon realized I had no idea what was going on. She decided to raise me like her own daughter and named me after the demon who spurred my creation. I became quite attached to the woman but a year later she… she," Kanojo whimpered and rested her head against Miruto's shoulder, "she died. I was left all alone on the mountain with no one to care for me and I ran away from the hut because it was just filled with to many memories. I found a cave that I thought was abandoned and stayed there a few days sulking but a few days later Otosan, owner of the cavern, returned and demanded to know what I was doing in his home. I told him of Junna's death and I suppose he took pity on me and took me in. Since then we've been great friend even if he is a little over protective."

"Yeah I noticed that. Why is he so against you dating anyway?" Miruto asked trying to change to a cheerier subject.

"Because I asked him to. About seventy years ago it was the first time I stayed in the human world and I made the mistake of falling for a human. I was ready to stay with him till the day he died but the truth is I wanted to know if he truly loved me so I told him that I was a demon. He began cursing at me, he called me a monster, since then I've made sure not to let another human close to me again," the demon told him as her tears drenched his shirtsleeve.

"I'm sorry I know what it feels like to be hurt," the elemental said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Well enough about me, so how did you meet Kagome?" She asked and put on a forced smile.

"This may take awhile but I guess we have time since I don't have detention," Miruto smirked as he looked into the girl's violet eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Hospital**

"I'm glad to tell you your 'nephew' has made a full recovery, he's quite lucky," the doctor grinned as he informed Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes he's quite fortunate," the woman meekly replied.

"Especially considering I'm only trained to treat humans," the doctor said as Ruri's eyes widened, "you're surprised I know about demons. It a well kept secret of the government's for whom I used to work for. How do you think that the demon's can falsify our documents so well?"

"I never really thought about it," Mrs. Higurashi awkwardly admitted.

"I'll be releasing him into your custody and don't worry your secret's safe with me," the man told her as he started walking away but then turned back around, "There's just the matter of payment. Does he have any insurance?"

"Oh yes, I believe I have his insurance card in here somewhere," She said as she rummaged through her purse. After five minutes of searching she removed a plastic card from her bag then handed it over, "Here you go."

* * *

**Another chapter down. I'm not going to be able to update for a little while because I'm on my last chapter of FS and after that I'm going to start my new Digimon fic TK's Possession. Anyway as I promised here are the shout outs.**

**SlummyRedDragon (2 posts)- you haven't actually given in enough posts for me to normally give a shout out but you've been a long time reader from back in Switched and I'm thankful for that.**

**Hearii (4) I've enjoyed your reviews and the fact you actually ask questions. I thought I was the only one who did that.**

**Demon Exterminator Barbie (4) you're probably the most recent of my reviewers but your reviews (and your name) always make me laugh**

**U-Kno-Who (5)- Finally thanks Chels for reviewing more then anyone else and for being the only one of my friends who actually reads my fics. (though you also get previews before everyone else reads the story so that probably adds to your commitment to keeping me pleased XD)**


	9. Unhappy Birthday

**Disclaimer: God I am so hyper. TKP is a hit I got 80 hits in two days I get like 17 hits on this story in my first two days and like 2 new hits till I write my new chapter. Finally an awesome fic that I enjoy writing (FS was a hit too but after chap 4 I didn't have much fun with it) and gets a lot of hits. Don't worry though I still love this story too and I have a lot more chapters planned. Oh and for you Sesshomaru fans, you may like this chapter; he's going to be introduced along with a surprise character. Also note this chap takes place about month after the last one.**

Chapter 9:

Unhappy Birthday

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" Naraku asked his white haired incarnation. She simply nodded and a woman's image appeared in the mirror. Naraku smirked and slipped a tainted jewel shard out of his pocket. As he held it in the air the shaped of the woman in the mirror began to came into focus until the naked incarnate fell to the ground with her new, jewel shard sustained body then the demon said to the two girls next to him, "Now to all we need is to bring back your brother and the stage will be set."

* * *

**Two Days Later Outside Kaede's Hut**

Miruto sat on the damp roof as he waited for the sun to rise. It seemed that lately the only time he could find some peace was in the early morning or when he visited the pot that held the earthy remains of his brother which he could slightly see from where he laid. Everyone seemed to be trying to keep occupied lately, ever since he had returned. Kagome insisted that they remain somewhere safe until Kohaku and he had fully heal and so the group had traveled back. Miruto felt fine but Kagome wouldn't hear of it, she said he was supposed to rest for then next month like the doctor advised but the injury on his back had long since healed considering he was a demon though Kohaku appeared to still be worn out.

Despite this his friends wouldn't allow him to do anything by himself and seemed to be tending to his and Kohaku from the moment they woke up until they went back to sleep. The water elemental felt as though he was slowly going insane as each day seemed to merge into the next as his friends seemed to fall into the same routine. Sango seemed to be constantly worried about one ting or another and tended to check her stomach every five seconds to make sure it was still there even though Miroku had already tied holy beads around it to control the infant within. Miroku on the other hand seemed to be in a permanent good mood and was constantly whistling, which hurt all three demon's sensitive ears. Inuyasha had been disappearing early in the morning to avoid Miroku and hadn't been returning till late along with Shippou who had been playing with the village children whenever Kagome was back in her time and wasn't around to play.

Miruto watched as the red of the sun rose over the hillside into the brightly colored sky and was overcome by a peaceful feeling. It was just what he needed after all the hustle of the last month. It was perfect to commemorate the fact that one year ago that day he and his sister were created.

* * *

**Flashback to One Year Previous (Miruto's POV)**

_I woke up entirely submerged in the water. I sat up and felt the cold air hit my moistened skin. Immediately I rubbed my naked forearms as my teeth began to clatter by themselves. It was such a strange sensation considering I had never experienced the cold before and had no idea why I couldn't stop my mouth and gazed into my reflection in the water. After a few minutes of pondering about the instinct I noticed something bright coming from the ground on the side of the river. I could feel the warmth radiating from it and stood up, exposing my nude body, but I didn't mind, I didn't understand what humility was yet. I walked toward the source of the light, which I later learned was called fire, and saw a clothed man standing in front of a girl whose face seemed similar to my own. The man seemed to sense my presence and turned in my direction, "I see you are awake my water incarnation," the man smiled as he slowly crept toward me._

"_Water incarnation?" I said in confusion as best I could with my teeth chattering. The sound of my voice surprised me; I wasn't sure what I had just done. I had just been thinking about what the man said when the words came out of my mouth._

"_Yes I, the demon Naraku, created you from these waters and my flesh in order to serve me. And just by existing you've already done me a great favor by ridding me of the last of my human emotion, my conscience," The demon told me. I had no idea what he meant when he called me his conscience and I still don't quite understand._

_I suddenly noticed that the water that had drenched my body just moments ago was quickly being absorbed into my skin and my body began to warm, mostly because of the nearby fire, "What is this? It's so warm," I asked as I held my shaking hands out towards it._

"_That is what is known as fire, but take these it will held warm your body faster," Naraku told me, handing over the clothes that I am currently wearing, " It occurs to me that I need a name to refer to you by. Hm… I shall call you Miruto, and these are your siblings Kagura, Takashi and…Kinbari." The demon held out his arm toward the exposed girl huddling in the middle of the flames and two figures that I had not seen before outside the ring of fire._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Miruto was snapped out of his memories when he sensed a strong aura nearby. He looked up into the horizon and saw the silhouette on a man reaching toward his brother's urn. At that moment Miruto realized who it was and jumped off the roof and started his pursuit, "Naraku come back here with Takashi's remains."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Nearby Forest**

Sesshomaru looked down at the amulet in his hand as his companions slowly woke up. At long last he had found a way to revive his beloved Kagura. He had stumbled upon it three weeks before in a battle versus four demon brothers and was convinced if he could find Naraku he could revive the wind incarnate.

* * *

**Flashback (Sesshomaru's POV)**

"_You have entered our domain now you must pay with your life," I heard a voice call from above and saw four male demons around my own age._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, I will take care of these disrespectful demons," Jaken told me in his high pitched voice. He can truly get on my nerves sometimes. He's way to big of a suck up for my liking but at least he's trustworthy even if it is only because he's afraid of me._

"_Go ahead," I permitted him then leaned against a nearby tree. Watching as the small green demon held out his staff._

"_Staff of Two Heads!" the toad yelled and flames emerged from the maiden's mouth. I watched as one of the demons was hit and quickly turned to ash. I began to wonder why he didn't try to get of the way but I soon got my answer when one of the brothers tore a wound into his own hand and removed from his pocket a blue amulet. He dripped his blood onto the gem and it began to glow. Seconds later the pile of ash next to him regenerated into a living demon._

"_You see as long as we have this amulet and a blood to blood connection we can always be regenerated, so it should be clear to you that there's not even a possibility that you can defeat us as long as we have this," one of the demons told me and then they all started the same annoying laugh simultaneously._

"_Of course I can, if I destroy all of you at once then there will be no one left to regenerate you," I informed them as I drew the Tokijin from its sheath with my left hand._

**End Flashback

* * *

**

'Now if I can find Naraku and obtain his blood, hopefully this amulet can bring Kagura back to life' Sesshomaru thought then began to sniff the air, "Naraku is nearby," the demon lord informed his companions then took off after the scent.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken yelled as he chased off after the demon and was followed by the young black haired girl, Rin.

As the dog demon ran he caught sight of a black haired demon running in front off him. By his scent Sesshomaru could tell he was one of Naraku's incarnations, which worked out better then if he had found Naraku himself, "Halt demon," Sesshomaru said calmly after running in front of the incarnation.

"I'm sorry whoever you are but I don't have the time for this," the demon responded then started to scope out the area as if he was looking for someone.

"If you think I'm going to let you go your sadly mistaken incarnate," the western lord sneered then drew his sword.

"I have a name you know, it's Miruto and I really must be going," the incarnation informed his friend's older brother.

"I told you before your not going anywhere, and after I defeat you I will use your blood for my ritual," Sesshomaru smirk confidently the pointed at Miruto with his demonic sword.

"Fine if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get, and by the way if you were to kill me then there would be no blood left over, I'd return to the water," Miruto conceded then held out his arm. Before the white haired demon knew what was happening he was lifted into the air and flung into a tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you ok?" Rin criedas sheran over toher injured demon master.

"You'll pay for what you did to my master," Jaken yelled then shot fire out of his staff at the incarnation. Miruto yawned then put out his hand again, using his water powers to relinquish the stream of fire.

"Do you really believe fire could hurt a water demon like me? Now that that's settled I guess I will be taking my leave," the elemental smiled then started to run of again.

"Dance of the Wind Blades."

A blade of wind struck the ground in front of Miruto, stopping him in his tracts. He looked up and a look of terror came over his face, "Kagura? But your dead."

* * *

**OK done. Wow that was fast, I finished it in five hours. That's pretty good especially considering how many breaks I take. Any way I hope you all enjoyed my new chap. I'll write chapter 10 after I finish writing chapter 2 of TKP. Right now I don't know which story I'm addicted to more so I'll try to be quick. Till then R&R.**


	10. Enter Kouyou

**Disclaimer: I haven't been able to write for the past two days so I'm a little behind. I was really hoping to finish this chapter by Thursday because I'm going down to Virginia to visit my friend for the weekend and she's one of my more devoted fans and I wanted to write my next chapter of TKP at her house. Well anyway I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 10:

Enter Kouyou

Inuyasha woke to the now familiar scent of Naraku, or more precisely Miruto, but when he looked at the area where the demon had slept the night before there was nothing a but ruffled blanket, 'Now where did he go off to, every time he disappears I get an earful from Kagome, I'd better go find him,' Inuyasha thought as he got up and walked toward the door. As he stepped outside he could dimly see the outline of the younger demon on the multi-colored horizon and could hear one name echo through the air.

"Naraku"

'Naraku! I thought the scent was stronger. But why didn't he wake the rest of us. Maybe he's not fighting Naraku like we thought,' Inuyasha thought angrily then took after the demon. Inuyasha made sure to keep a good distance behind as not to be heard. If Miruto truly was a traitor, he wanted to catch the elemental in the act. As he came through the bushes he saw the incarnate doing his normal lifting trick to an unsuspecting demon, 'Hey wait a minute, I know that demon. What is Sesshomaru doing here?' he thought then snickered as he saw his half bother slam into a tree. A the demon began to run again Inuyasha began to ready himself to go after him but then caught Naraku's scent coming from above. He looked up and thought he saw a ghost, though it was impossible considering the demon he saw didn't have a soul.

"Kagura? But your dead." Inuyasha heard the demon exclaim as he slowly backed away with his arms crossed against his chest and tears filling his eyes.

"I thought you would have learned from my stories about the band of seven, death is nothing to our great and powerful master Naraku," the wind sorceress laughed as she descended from the tree.

"What's wrong with you, the Kagura I knew would never call Naraku great and he's not my master. At least not anymore," Miruto told her then meekly looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, master Naraku created me and so I respect his greatness and power as should you. But instead, Naraku told me you decided to serve a weak half demon, it's degrading to be related to someone who'd associate with such an ingrate," the red eyed demon smirked as Inuyasha's face turned beet red.

"Who are you calling an ingrate you stupid incarnation," Inuyasha yelled as he revealed himself, making the elementals along with Sesshomaru and his companions stare, "No offense Miruto."

"Some taken," the male replied sarcastically in a manner that reminded Inuyasha of Kagura, well at least before she returned from the grave, "What are you doing here, I thought you would still be asleep."

"And miss this, not a chance in hell, besides someone had to be here to save you when you get in over your head, he aid cockily as he approached the demons with the Tetsusiaga in his hands but suddenly found he was unable to move.

"Sorry Inuyasha but sometimes a demon has to fight his own battles," the dark blue-eyed told his friend then turned back to his elder sibling. "Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I won't take you down."

"You defeat me? Don't make me laugh; you never were strong enough to harm me. You're too soft for your own good, but if you insist. Dance of the Wind Blades," the demon yelled as she swung her fan like a sword.

Miruto jumped onto a tree branch above to avoid the attack then jumped off as the tree fell down, "Hmm well I guess it's my turn, Purifying Water."

"Like that weak attack could hurt me, Dance of the Dragon," she shouted as a tornado shout out from her fan and broke through her siblings attack then turn to strike him. Once again Miruto attempted to evade but felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder.

"Aughh," the water elemental screamed as he clutched his shoulder and winced, "She's too powerful."

"Miruto just do that blood trick of yours," Inuyasha advised him but saw a grim look on his companion's face.

"I already am, and it's the only thing keeping me from bleeding to death," he told the hanyou as he lifted his now blood stained hand, revealing his almost skinless shoulder and thought, 'Damn I don't think I'll survive this unless I can summon upon a weapon, but Kagura told me I would gain mine till I was strong enough.' (By weapon I mean like Kagura's fan though in this case it will be a weapon because I can't think of a regular item that would work with water)

"You know maybe after I destroy you master Naraku could bring you back as well with one of his sacred jewel shards, then maybe you'll be more obedient," Kagura laughed as she covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono.

'A shard of the sacred jewel! Of course, why didn't I think of that earlier, at least now I won't have to hold back though I still don't think I can win,' Miruto thought then saw a blue light appear in front of his face then something fell to then ground. He slowly bent down and picked it up with his weakened right hand and saw what appeared to be a black throwing star, "Hmm I don't know how much good this will do me with my injured arm but here goes nothing," Miruto said then threw the star in his sister's direction.

"That won't help you now, Dance of the Wind Blades," she attacked the weapon and flew dust from the ground into the air, "See you are no match for me," the wind sorceress laughed then saw the star emerge from the dust and hit her in the arm.

Miruto looked up to see his weapon hurtling at hit and raised his arm to catch it. He suddenly felt cold and when he looked at the throwing star it was now clear. When the dust cleared he saw his elder sister incased in ice, "Wow I won, now to find Naraku."

"Not so fast, you haven't won yet," a male voice said from behind Miruto as he felt two hands pull his arms behind his back and tied his hands together with what felt like a vine.

"Ah my arm," the water elemental yelled then looked behind him to see another familiar face and began to cry, "Takashi you too?"

"Yes, you know I'm very disappointed in you. Master Naraku told me of your treachery and how you joined the band who murdered me," Takashi smirked as he tightly held on to his bleeding brother, "But don't worry, our master still has a plan for you."

"Whatever it is I won't do it, I work for Inuyasha now," Miruto told him as he squirmed around trying to escape the elder male's grip but finding it useless.

"Who says you have a choice?" a bitter voice said from within the forest. A moment later Kinbari emerged from her hiding spot behind a tree and stared at her twin with a murderous look upon her face as she walked over to free her older sister from her ice prison.

"Sister what do you mean," the shocked water incarnation asked as he attempted to break free but was once again held back.

The fire elemental shot him a look of disgust as she replied, "Sister? You dare call me that after you abandoned me for the murderer's of our brother. I was left alone and beaten by Master Naraku because of your treachery and you dare have the nerve to call me sister!"

"Kinbari it wasn't like that. I didn't mean to…" Miruto sobbed but was cut off by his twin.

"Save your excuses, I don't want to hear them, but you know what I do want to do?" she asked with and sinister grin on her face. As she approached the boy her hands burst into flames, "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"Well I guess you'll have to wait a little longer," Inuyasha told her as he jumped in between the siblings with his sword pointed in her direction.

"Oh come Inuyasha do you truly wish to waste your energy on a weakling such as Kinbari?" Naraku said cockily as his jumped from his tree perch.

"Where do you people keep coming from?" the confused Inuyasha asked but the shrugged and smiled smugly, "But I'll fight you anyway."

"I never said I was going to fight you, prepare to meet the strongest of my incarnations. Come to me my elementals," Naraku said as he waved his arms towards himself. Kagura and Kinbari quickly walked over to their master as a reluctant Miruto was being dragged by his elder brother. When the four incarnations were crowded around him Naraku raised his hands above their heads and the siblings began to glow then quickly lost their shapes. Seconds later the four molds of flesh merged together and a mist surrounded them.

Inuyasha could see the shape of a human silhouette and called out to it, "Miruto!"

"Sorry Miruto is no more, meet the unstoppable Kouyou," Naraku announced as a white haired male stepped out from the mist and smirked.

* * *

**Finally done, sorry I am 10 days late. I didn't finish by Thursday and was at my friends house the next 4 days so I couldn't write and I was busy all week so I couldn't continue till two days ago. Well thanks for waiting and remember to R&R.**


	11. Stealing Your Heart

**Disclaimer: sorry it's been a week since I finished my chapter of TKP, it's just my great grandpa died Saturday and there's been a lot of havoc. Oh and also I finally figured out the ending to this fic though I also figured out that including this chapter there are only five chapters left**

Chapter 11:

Stealing Your Heart

"Hmph now that Kagura is gone there's no need for me to stay," Sesshomaru said calmly then turned to leave but found himself face to face with the white haired demon.

"I'm sorry but you're not going anywhere Sesshomaru," Kouyou told the dog demon then held out his hand and released a blue burst of energy. The western lord was barely able to dodge but his servant was hit by the attack. Rin tapped on the green demon and felt the cold sweep through her body.

"Master Jakken is frozen!" the young girl cried as she tugged at Sesshomaru's pant leg.

"At least he's quite now," he replied without even giving the girl a glance.

"What the hell just happened, he didn't even have a weapon?" Inuyasha asked out loud as he scratched behind his left dog ear out of confusion.

"My newest incarnation is derived from the four elements and all powerful, Kouyou has no need for weapons like his components," Naraku smirked then turned to his creation, "Now Kouyou finish them off."

"Of course, don't worry this won't take long," the incarnate smirked then held out his hand, "Thorns of Constriction."

Inuyasha could feel the ground before four giant vines burst from the ground and two of them attempted to wrap themselves around him and the others went after his half brother. "Iron Wreaver Soul Stealer."

"Whip of Light," the two brothers tore through the vines then once again faced the demon, "Hmm it seems you are not quite as powerful as we were led to believe." Sesshomaru sighed then withdrew his sword from its sheath.

"Hmm how amusing, you truly think that was my true strength. If I wanted to I could kill you in an instant but it's much more fun just to watch you squirm," smirked Kouyou as he raised his hand, "Scorching Inferno."

A ring of fire encircled the four and the hot embers began hitting their faces, slightly paining the two demon brothers and Rin and defrosting Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin's face hurts," the young girl cried as she tugged at his pant leg.

The demon lord lifted the girl into his arms and jumped out of the flame, followed by his half brother. Sesshomaru motioned to Inuyasha then swung his weapon releasing his attack as did Inuyasha, "Wind Scar."

As the two powerful attacks headed towards him Kouyou just smiled smugly. At the last second the white haired elemental disappeared only to reappear seconds later standing feet away from Inuyasha, "I'd think that after all the time you've spent with Miruto you'd realize that you attack wasn't going to work, and unlike my weaker counterpart I can avoid your attacks without draining my energy," the incarnation laughed then walked closer, "Hmm I'm growing bored with you, maybe it's time I finish you off. I believe you'll be quite familiar with this technique."

Inuyasha suddenly felt a burning sensation throughout his body, he tried to scream but found that he couldn't open his mouth. His eyes darted toward his now swollen brother and he realized that they were being torn apart from the inside. "I warned you before that my incarnation is unstoppable," laughed Naraku maniacally. Inuyasha suddenly felt the pressure pressing against his skin lessen as the white haired incarnate turned to his master, "Kouyou what are you doing, destroy them now."

"You know I've been wondering, if I'm as powerful as you say then why do I need to obey you?" Kouyou asked as he slowly walked over to his master with his hand rubbing his chin.

"Have you forgotten that I have possession of your heart?" Naraku asked in a calm tone the held out the glowing orb that was the incarnation's heart.

"Of course not but what's to stop me from stealing it from you," the demon inquired then quickly disappeared. He emerged moments later and snatched his heart from his now former master, "You know father I think it's finally time that I take over the family business."

Once again the incarnate held out his hand and lifted Naraku off the ground, 'Damn it, I guess this is the end to my invincible servant,' the demon though then with the use of most of his strength reached out to touch the head of his assailant. Kouyou began to glow a bright white then seemed to melt into four mounds of flesh which immediately reformed into four bodies, "It seems I no longer have any need to keep these two alive any longer," Naraku said as he bent down next to the semi unconscious bodies of Takashi and Kagura and retrieved the jewel shards implanted in their necks.

Miruto woke to find his to elder siblings lying next to him beginning to fade, 'No not again, not again,' the water elemental thought as he crawled over to the two and shook them in an attempt tried to wake them up.

As Miruto pulled away in submission he wiped his moistened eyes with his blood-stained left hand, 'Blood to blood, maybe the amulet can save her,' Sesshomaru thought as he pulled the charm from his pocket then tossed it toward the incarnate, "Quickly use this to revive her, it requires a blood to blood connection."

"Right blood to blood," it took a moment for the information to register in Miruto's mind but once it did he realized what he had to do. H placed his reddened hand on the jewel in the middle of the amulet and it began glowing. He saw that his sister was now gone and quickly held the amulet up to the air in front of him and he saw the dim outline of his sister before he finally passed out from to much blood loss.

As watched as her sister came back into view but realized that her brother was still a mound of soil and her twin was in no condition to revive him. 'I supposed this means I'll have to do it,' the fire elemental thought as she walked over to retrieve the amulet in Miruto's hand.

"Come Kinbari, I think it's time we take our leave," Naraku told her as he began to walk away.

A look of furry came over the red-haired demon's face as she picked up the amulet then glared at Naraku, "I'm not going anywhere with you, you just killed my siblings again and you expect me to just ignore that and walk away."

"Have it your way but I hope you realize that you just made a very powerful enemy," warned Naraku before he summoned his dark cloud and flew away.

Kinbari turned back towards her brother's remains and cut a deep scar in her hand. As her blood began to spill out she dripped it over the item in her hand then watched as Takashi's body reformed, "Hey Takashi welcome back."

"Where's Naraku, nobody uses me as a flesh puppet," Announced the earth elemental as he stood up quickly and looked around.

"He's gone, we're finally free," Kagura informed her younger brother then walked over to Sesshomaru, "If you wouldn't mind I would like to join you in your travels."

"Whatever, are they coming as well?" the western lord asked as he pointed towards Takashi and Kinbari.

"No thanks, I'm done with following orders I'm going to find Naraku on my own and seek my revenge though you may join me if you'd like Kinbari," Takashi told Sesshomaru then turned back to his younger sister.

"Do you even need to ask, but before I go maybe I should unfreeze your friend there," the fire elemental said as she pointed towards Jaken.

"No thanks I could use the silence," the white haired dog demon told her with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

**Half an Hour Later**

"Where in the world are Inuyasha and Miruto, Inuyasha knows he's supposed to stay in bed," asked Kagome in a worried voice.

"Kagome I'm sure they're fine, they are demons after all and we know they can fend for themselves," Sango comforted her friend.

"I'm not sure if that so true," Shippou said as he pointed out the window.

Kagome went to look and saw Inuyasha walking down the hillside with the unconscious body of Miruto in his arms then ran outside, "Inuyasha what happened to him?"

"It's a long story," Inuyasha sighed as he avoided her gaze.

* * *

**Finally done. Sorry it's so short but in my original plans this chapter was part of the last chapter. Oh btw next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for, the birth of Miroku's and Sango's son. Now I'm gonna leave you in suspense until next time and don't forget to R&R.**


	12. Birth of a Monk

**Disclaimer: Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for, the birth of Sango and Miroku's child (which reminds me, Hearii I didn't give away the gender last chapter, I gave it away along with the name of the child in chapter two XD) though I'm little disappointed with my hit count (2) and probably should write my next chapter to TKP before this but I figured I'd be nice. Oh yeah I keep on forgetting, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters with the exception of Miruto, Takashi, Kinbari, Michio, Ichiro, Mineto, Sachi, Kanojo and Kouichi. **

Chapter 12:

Birth of a Monk

"Where the hell is Inuyasha with my food? I am starving and I am eating for two here so that means that he is starving my baby too," Sango asked, starting out in an angry tone and ending in tears.

"It's alright honey, I'm sure the baby is fine and Inuyasha will be back soon," Miroku said calmly trying to consol his hormonal wife.

"He'd better or as soon as this baby's out of me he'll be the first demon I go after," the nine-month pregnant woman snarled as she crossed her arms.

"Please sister calm down, there's no reason to be mad at Inuyasha, he's only trying to help," the black haired boy said as he bent down next to his elder sister.

"You are right Kohaku I should not be mad at Inuyasha," Sango agree in a tranquil voice but then immediately glared at her new husband, "It's yours, if it wasn't for you I would not be in this mess and I'd be able to see my toes right now!"

A mixture of Miroku's signature lecherously smile and fear appeared on the monk's face as Kohaku shivered and looked away, "You know it takes two people to create a child, and if I remember correctly it all started when you…" the Buddhist started but then remembered that Kohaku was within hearing distance and immediately searched for a change of subject, "Oh here comes Inuyasha, see Sango I told you he would return soon."

"What in hell took you so long, I could have given birth in the time it took you," the demon exterminator yelled then turned to the growing fax demon, "And you be useful and use your fox fire to cook it."

"For your sake you'd better give birth soon, you'd think a person would at least be grateful that I brought all that food," the half demon growled then mumbled, "Maybe a bit more food then you actually need."

"What was that Inuyasha?" Sango shouted as she pushed herself up and reached for her boomerang but found it was slightly out of her reach.

"You heard me, I don't think that something that small needs this much extra food," Inuyasha replied smugly starting an insult war between the two, with Miroku being left to mediate between the two.

"Exactly which one of them is pregnant again?" Miruto whispered into Kagome's ear making her laugh hysterically.

"Sango the food is done," Shippou smiled as he brought two fish over to the woman.

"Finally, that's Shippou, you're the best," Sango sobbed as she hugged the demon then took the food and rapidly began to devour it in a style befitting Inuyasha but then suddenly stopped, "Damn my water just broke, I didn't even have a chance to finish breakfast."

Sango's companions frantically began to stare at one another, hoping that someone knew what to do, "Miroku you're a monk, what are we supposed to do now?" Kohaku asked his brother-in-law.

"I am sorry but giving birth was not part of my education, I was always taught that it was woman's work," Miroku replied and was shot dirty looks from the two female members of the group.

"I think we should bring here to a nearby village, the only question is, where is the nearest village?" Kagome contemplated and accidentally started a new argument.

"I believe the nearest village is in that direction," the monk said as he pointed north.

"What are you an idiot? It's that way, I can smell the people," Inuyasha argued as he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Inuyasha that is because that direction is upwind from here, I am almost certain we should go north," Miroku informed the now red-faced demon.

Miruto listened in on the conversation and tried to intervene, "Actually… Miroku, Inuyasha we should… may I just have a moment….WILL YOU TWO LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE MOMENT, YOU'RE BOTH WRONG IT'S THAT WAY," the incarnation eventually yelled as he pointed behind him to the east.

"Yeah right, how the hell would you know?" the white haired half-demon protested and watched as the water elemental simply smiled and closed his hands together. When he opened them he was holding a small pool of water and in it was the image of a village, "Oh sure do it the easy way."

"Well now that that's settled can we get back to me, Miruto teleport me over there," Sango commanded as she tried to stand up but eventually conceded and allowed Miroku to help her up.

"I'm sorry Sango but I have told you before, I don't know how to teleport with a passenger. Last Time I tried I ended up switching clothes with Shippou," the demon reminded her, shivering at the disturbing memory of the very tight clothing.

"Hey at least you got your clothes back, I was naked till we reached the next town and I was able to get new ones," Shippou retaliated defensively.

"Please we have more pressing matters to attend to, Inuyasha help me get Sango onto Kirara's back," Miroku said then he and Inuyasha lifted Sango onto the cat-demon and the monk sat behind her but soon realized something, "Hmm there doesn't seem to be much room once Kohaku come up. Miruto would you mind teleporting?"

"Sure but it's to early in the morning to use up that much energy, I think I'll just ride the cloud," Miruto told them then summoned upon a cloud of water vapor and sat upon it.

"Wait you've been able to do that this time and still you've insisted on riding on riding poor Kirara," Sango stated in shock. Miroku was about to protest but his wife held her hand to his mouth.

"Yeah well I have to stay awake when I ride my cloud and I like to sleep when I'm on Kirara. It's really hard to sleep through the night with ears like this, between the crickets and Inuyasha's snoring I'm up all night," the incarnation explained as the over emotional woman's face turned red.

"Damn you lazy demon, how many secrets have you been keeping from us," the exterminator fumed. Miruto looked down and seemed to start counting on his fingers and when he used them up he started to take off his left sandal when Sango finally got fed up and broke down into tears… again, "We don't have time for this, my baby's coming now."

Twenty minutes later, the eight companions reached the village. Kagome spotted a woman and immediately approached her, "Excuse me, my friend is pregnant and is ready to give birth do you know of anyone that can help her?"

"Oh of course quickly follow me," the villager responded then led the gang to a hut in the center of the village, Sango and Kagome quickly entered but when there companions attempted to follow they were stopped, "I'm sorry but no men allowed."

"Of course, we shall wait outside, please make sure that my wife is well taken care of and also bring her these," Miroku agreed then pulled out a pair of rosary beads. The woman retrieved the beads and then entered the hut to give them to the monk's spouse.

"Don't worry I'm sure Sango will be fine," Inuyasha told his friend in an attempt to comfort him.

"I know, after everything we've been through this won't be much." The monk smiled then sat down against the side of the hut with his staff in hand.

Seven and a half hours later the young woman emerged from the hut and spotted the monk and his companions, two of whom were sleeping. "Would you like to come in and see your son?"

A large smile spread across Miroku's face as he quickly scrambled to his feet and entered the hut along with Kohaku, Inuyasha and Kirara. He immediately spotted Sango in the center of the room with a newborn in her arms whose hand was wrapped in green beads 'Finally I have a son to carry on the family tradition, if only I'd had him sooner like my father, I have so much to teach him but if I don't defeat Naraku then I'll only have four years to teach him,' Miroku thought as he bent down next to his wife to look closer at his child.

"He has your eyes," Sango smiled at her husband then looked back at her baby.

"So what are you going to name him, sister?" Kohaku asked as the baby began to yawn.

"Well Miroku and I were discussing it a few weeks ago and we decided to name him Michio," Sango told her young brother then turned back to the baby.

"I am not quite sure anymore, I feel like something's missing," the monk stated then turned to an elderly woman who he assumed was the one who helped his wife, "Excuse me but what is the name of this village?"

"Higurashi Village," the woman smiled.

"Michio Higurashi, I like the sound of that, though it sounds familiar somehow," he new mother pondered as she tried to figure out why it sounded so familiar.

"Hey Kagome isn't that your…" Inuyasha started out rather loudly but was immediately SAT then dragged outside, "What the hell was that for."

"Inuyasha I have to tell you something but you can't reveal this to anyone, that baby is my ancestor," Kagome revealed. Upon hearing the news Inuyasha burst into laughter, "SIT BOY!"

* * *

**Finally done, that was really fast. I just started today and I'm already finished. This feels so awesome and now the title of the story has finally become clear XD. Please, please, please, please, please R&R.**


	13. Adventures in Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I'm kind of happy I only have three chapters left; I'm having a hard time thinking of things to write here XD. Well what else can I say? How about blah blah blah blah I don't own Inuyasha blah.**

Chapter 13:

Adventures in Babysitting

"So the next generation of monk has finally been born, perhaps this is the chance we've been waiting for," Naraku smirked as he looked into his incarnates mirror at the image of a black haired woman holding a new born baby whose right hand was wrapped in green prayer beads.

"Do you want me to destroy the infant master Naraku?" a golem asked its creator.

"No, I want you to bring the child to me and take anyone who stands in your way, I want hostages if the child escapes," the powerful half demon order.

"Yes Master, as you wish," the golem replied as he bowed then stood up and began to turn away.

"One more thing, while you're at it, bring me the Tetsusiaga."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Sango would you get that kid to shut up? He hasn't stopped crying since we left the village," Inuyasha yelled at the demon slayer, making the baby whine even louder.

"Inuyasha you're upsetting him, shhh… it's alright Michio Uncle Inuyasha didn't mean to scare you," Sango gently comforted her son and rock him back and forth in her arms.

"I am not his uncle, do I look human. Speaking of relatives when the hell is Kagome coming back?" complained the half demon that was crankier then usual from lack of sleep and didn't even notice the strange looks he was receiving.

"What does Kagome have to do with relatives?" asked a confused Kohaku.

"Oh uh nothing," Inuyasha replied frantically and immediately changed the subject, "Sango, Miroku find a way to control that runt of yours or we're leaving him with Kaede."

Miruto noticed the distressed look on the new mother's face and lifted Michio from her arms, "Here I think I have an idea," the incarnation informed them then began to sing a melody that they all, with the exception of Kohaku, were familiar with. The purple eyed baby began to yawn and within moments was fast asleep, "I think he's finally asleep." Miruto expected to find smiling, praising faces surrounding him but instead found that all his friends were fast asleep as well, 'I guess I should have warned them to cover their ears, I suppose I can't change anything now so might as well join them,' the water demon thought as laid down on the ground with the baby boy lying at his side, snuggling against his breast.

A few hours later Miroku woke to find his son in the arms of the sleeping demon, he crawled over towards his wife and gently nudged her until she woke up, "Look he's finally asleep," the monk smiled at the groggy twenty year old woman.

"Well if he's a sleep why can't you let me stay asleep," Sango complained then rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Sango the sun hasn't even set yet, why don't we stay up for a little while, we haven't had anytime alone together for months now." Miroku said with a lecherous smile on his face.

"Hmm I guess you're right," Sango yawned then sat up and snuggled next to the man, her head on his shoulder. She watched her child soundly sleeping on the ground and a startling thought occurred to her, "Do you think that he should be sleeping on the bare ground like that, at his age he could come down with a cold or something."

"Would it make you feel better if we gave him a bath," conceded the monk with a supportive smile. She nodded and so he stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. They walked over to wear their child was lying and removed the demon's arm that was flung across his waste protectively. Sango lifted Michio into her arms and watched as his eyelids fluttered open the he smiled, "I supposed we should be thankful he's not crying," Miroku snickered as they headed towards a nearby pond.

Miruto felt his arm fall down on his chest and he suddenly realized something was missing but he couldn't think of what it was so he figured he'd check on Michio while he was trying to think of it. He his eyes slowly targeted on the spot where he had left the baby and it took him a moment to realize he wasn't there. His blue eyes darted back and forth until he saw Miroku and Sango walking away upside down, "I wonder where they're going?"

The sound of the incarnation's voice seemed to stir Shippou awake. He opened his eyelids slightly for he was still tired and watched as the blurry image of the demon seemed to dig a small hole, then fill it with water. After a few minutes off watching Shippou widened his eyes and could see a smile spread across Miruto's face which he had become accustomed to traveling with Miroku. Shippou quietly crept over towards his companion and was shocked at watch he saw and began screaming at the top of his lungs.

Inuyasha and Kohaku woke up and were almost immediately in attack mode as the water demon turned his head around. The half demon spotted the shape shifter screaming and snarled, "Shippou what the hell are you yelling about?"

"Miruto's looking at a naked person!" Shippou exclaimed as he pointed towards the water; making Inuyasha and Kohaku perked their eyebrows and approached the embarrassed male with hidden curiosity but were also shocked at what they saw.

"Whoa I didn't think you were like that, you know Miroku already has a son," Inuyasha laughed hysterically.

"Miroku, what the heck are you talking…" Miruto stared as he began to turn around then realized what they saw, "Oh my eyes, my poor innocent eyes. I swear that Sango only a few seconds ago" the elemental quickly covered his eyes and reversed the spell on the water.

"That brings up another question, what the fuck were you doing looking at my sister?" Kohaku fumed and began swinging his scythe offensively.

"Oh…uh you see the thing is I woke up and I saw that Michio was gone and I…" the hormonal "teenager" stuttered until Inuyasha put his hand to his moth and perked up his ears.

"Someone's coming I can feel a powerful demonic aura heading towards us," informed the white haired hanyo as he perked his dog ears and stared off into the woods as the bushes began to rustle. The silhouette of Naraku came into view and Inuyasha withdrew the Tetsusiaga from its sheath, "Naraku what do you want?"

"I've merely come for the child but if it's a fight you want then I'll be happy to oblige," the golem grinned then released it's tentacles from beneath its furs and charged toward the males.

"Wind Scar," the attack neatly cut through the appendages but no sooner had they hit the ground that they seemed to reattach themselves then wrap around Inuyasha, making him drop the sword, and within moments Inuyasha was engulfed into the "demon's" flesh as his friend's looked on in horror.

"Know it's your turns," "Naraku" smirked then sent his tentacles to wrap around Miruto and Kohaku, "This was simpler then I anticipated."

"I am not down yet, Purifying Water," the elemental yelled and his bonds dissolved into nothing, "Don't worry Kohaku I'm coming!"

"No, got warn Sango," the teenager managed to scream before being absorbed as well.

The incarnation was preparing to make a run for the pond when he noticed that "his former master" was reaching for the Tetsusiaga. He withdrew his throwing star from his pocket and threw it towards the tentacle, "Ice Blade," the weapon froze the appendage and sliced clean through it. After the item returned to his hand, Miruto dashed towards the Tetsusiaga and teleported with it in hand before he had a chance to be attacked.

Sango was almost finished bathing her child when she saw a demon's reflection appear in the water and she quickly covered up, "Miruto what are you doing?"

"No time to explain, Naraku will be here any second. You'd better get dressed," advised the demon as he looked behind him to make sure Naraku was still out of sight.

"Come on Sango we'd better get dressed quickly," Miroku said as he exited the water, the demon still looking away.

They had barely finished dressing themselves and tying on the cloth their child used as a diaper when two trees fell in their path, revealing Naraku from the wood. Sango looked down at her newborn son and handed him over to her companion, "Miruto I want you to get him as far away as possible and don't return until this is all over," the woman sobbed then kissed the top of Michio's head.

"Of course Sango, good luck," he solemnly replied then summoned his cloud and sat cross legged on it with the infant in his arms and the Tetsusiaga tied around his waste then took off into the air, followed by the many tentacles of his assailant.

"Stay away from them!" Miroku yelled as he began to unwrap his cursed hand.

"Go ahead, suck me into the void, you'll only be taking your friends down as well," the golem smirk and indicated his body.

"Well we may not be able to destroy you but at least we can buy Miruto some time," Sango defiantly told the satisfied demon then threw her Boomerang at his appendages as Miroku sliced through them with his staff.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, and apparently not very well," he laughed.

Sango suddenly felt something moving on her foot and soon found herself wrapped in the flesh of her enemy and saw her husband was as well. She looked up into the sky to see that Miruto still wasn't very far away and seemed to be fighting against the tentacles as well. "Miruto you have to teleport, it's the only way you'll survive," Sango screamed before her mouth was covered.

'Your right, I just hope I don't end up in a diaper,' Miruto thought as he felt a pull against his ankle. He quickly teleported away and it was the last thing Sango saw before she was engulfed.

When Miruto reappeared in front of the bone eater's well he found that he was completely wiped of energy and sat down on the ground and leaned against the stone well. He looked down at the child and noticed that he was wrapped it a blue fabric, then he noticed tightness in his pelvic region, 'Figures this would happen when I finally manage to take someone with me, at least we're safe for now,' the demon thought right before he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**Yey I'm done with the chapter, I was beginning to think I wouldn't get it out till New Years XD. Anyway after watching the Stewie Griffin movie again I came up with an awesome idea for what to do for this part, I'm going to do my own version of You Know What Really Grinds My Gears, (Rate M for Mature Language XD):**

**You know what really grinds my gears? People who rate their fanfics M for mature language. That is the stupidest thing in the world, I say that no matter how much swearing there is it should only be rated T. I mean what teenager hasn't heard "Shut the hell up bitch ass mo'fo". And then there are those people who rate a fanfic M for nudity when all that happens is that the character is mentioned in the shower, personally I think you can have all the nudity you want without it being M as long as nothing is described or any "motions" are mentioned, which reminds me of another thing that shouldn't get an M rating, implied sexual intercourse. It should be T, after all anyone who realizes what happened is obviously old enough to hear about it and those who don't understand definitely won't be offended. And that's what really grinds my gears.**


	14. Rienforcements

**Disclaimer: Two more chaps of this fic based on a show to which I claim no ownership. I really hope you're going to enjoy it and I want lots of reviews.**

Chapter 14:  
Rienforcements

Miruto had just finished putting back on his clothes when he realized that he needed to find help. He knew that if Naraku were to come back for him, he wouldn't be able to hold him off for long. The demon reached deep into the front of his shirt and retrieved the fragment of the sacred jewel that he had made from the shards embedded within him and his siblings then placed it on a nearby rock. He then picked up another stone and smashed it against the fragment repeatedly until it finally cracked and broke into two pieces. He held one in his hand and the other that still had its string he tired around the baby's neck. Miruto lifted the young monk into his arms and looked down into the Bone Eater's Well. The incarnation began shaking in hesitation but finally jumped into the well. He was surrounded by a blue light then found himself at the other side of the well with a ladder in front of him. With one arm he carried Michio and with the other he climbed the ladder. Once he reached the top of the well he quickly made a dash for the nearby house. When he reached the door and grabbed hold of what Kagome called, "the doorknob" but found it wouldn't budge. He leaned against the wall then heard a chiming noise coming from inside the house, "Agh what was that?" He asked out load then noticed the glowing button above his hip. He pressed it and heard the chiming sound once again and then began to rapidly press it for entertainment.

He heard a clicking sound coming from the door then watched as the knob turned and the door opened, "What the heck is your problem, I heard you the first ti… oh Miruto it's you. What's wrong?" Kagome asked concernedly.

"It's Naraku, he came and took the others, I barely made it out of there myself and I didn't know what to do so I came here hoping you would," the young demon explained.

"What? OK you go upstairs and I'll get Miruto, I mean you, I mean the other you, I mean oh you know what I mean. Now quick go up the stairs, I have company and I don't think you want them to see you," the black haired girl told him then went back into the living room.

He did as instructed and walked up the stairs with the two week year old boy in his arms then headed into the room where his clothes had been stored months earlier when he had been injured. He sat down on the bed and looked at the photographs around the room, 'These portraits are so lifelike, it must have taken a long time to have them done,' the incarnate thought then waited until Kagome finally returned with his future self.

"Now Miruto tell us exactly what happened," Kagome said calmly as she and the future Miruto sat down next to him on the bed.

"Well I just woke up and he attacked us and was asking for Michio but he was with his parents, so he attacked Inuyasha, Kohaku and me and when Inuyasha tried to attack he just regenerated himself then took both of them. I grabbed the Tetsusiaga then went to warn Sango and Miroku but they got captured too and I barely escaped with Michio alive," the elemental quickly explained, mentioning only the important details.

"Then I suppose that means it's up to us to save them, though I wish we had some help," the girl replied confidently but then weakened.

At that moment Mrs. Higurashi burst through the door and the noise caused the baby to cry, "Kagome what are you doing up here when you're friends are all downstairs. Oh I see I guess you're needed in the feudal era," the woman figured out when she saw to Miruto's then spotted the crying baby in the younger's arms. She picked it up and swung him back and forth in an attempt to sooth the infant, "Awe who's this little guy, looks like he wants his mother."

"Wait his mother, that's it. Maybe she'll help me, and her father too, and the rest of the gang," Kagome realized in an excited tone.

"But I just told you they were captured," Miruto replied confusedly as he laid the Tetsusiaga out on the bed.

"Yes but their reincarnations are all downstairs so maybe they could help," the girl explained hopefully.

"I suppose it might work, and I have a few memory charms with me in my chest," the present-day demon agreed as he rubbed his chin.

"You know he probably should be wearing these beads round his wrist, he might choke on them," Mrs. Higurashi said as she began unraveling the green prayer beads wrapped around the infant's hand.

"NO don't!" the three teenagers yelled but were confounded when the last bead left his palm and nothing happened.

"I don't understand, shouldn't we all be sucked into his hand by now?" Kagome queried as she slowly stepped closer.

"Well I suppose it's because in this time Naraku's been dead for five hundred years so until he returns to his own time his curse will be temporarily lifted," the elder demon guessed as is younger self took the prayer beads from the woman's hand then placed them in his pocket. Afterward took the still crying baby back into his arms then gently began rocking him back and forth as he hummed his demonic lullaby.

"Uh-oh, come on mom, we'd better get out of here before we fall asleep," warned the girl as she tugged at her mother's arm but she seem to be in a dazed state until Kagome began dragging her mother out of the room, the present day elemental following behind them.

"That song, my father used to sing it to me when I was just a little girl, he could never seem to remember all of it though," Kagome's mother said as she snapped out of her gaze.

"Well, why would he? That's a demonic lullaby; no human can stay awake through the entire thing. I suppose what was known of the song was just past down through the generations after I left," Miruto told them as he shrugged his shoulders, "I think you'd better round up the gang, the sooner you leave the better. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of."

Kagome was about to ask what but he was already inside his room and she didn't think it would be smart to waste more time falling asleep and so went back down the stairs with her mother. She walked into the living room to find her three friends sitting on the couch were she left them; still watching TV, "Hey guys I'm back."

"Hey Kags, who was at the door and what took you so long?" Ichiro asked as he moved over to make room for her on the couch.

"Oh it's was one of my cousin's friends, they're upstairs right now. He wanted me to bring you upstairs so you could meet him," Kagome lied to her friends.

"Why don't they just come down here?" Mineto asked skeptically as he turned around in his chair.

"Um… good question, why don't I just go back upstairs and ask him?" she replied nervously then turned back towards the staircase.

"Kagome, it's almost the best part of the movie. Why not stay a little while? I'm sure Miruto won't mind waiting a few minutes," suggested Sachi as she smiled sweetly making Kagome comply. She sat down for a few minutes and watched the movie until the fight scene ended and she rushed up the stairs.

She grabbed the doorknob on Miruto's door but when she tried to turn it she found that the door was locked, "Hey Mirutos it's Kagome, let me in."

"Give me a second I'm almost finished," one of the demons yelled back though Kagome couldn't tell which. A moment later she heard the clicking sound of the lock and the door opened revealing two grinning Mirutos she was confused until she noticed then both had blue highlights and she saw a glitter on one of their ears.

"So would one of you mind telling me why you switched clothes?" Kagome laughed as the boys eyes widened.

"How did you know?" the elder one asked. Instead of answering Kagome flicked her ear and he got the message, "Oh I guess I'd better take them off."

As his future self took off his gold earrings, Miruto approached his friend, "We just thought that he'd be more of an asset to you then I would be, after all he does have five hundred years of experience."

"Besides who knows how long we'll be gone, someone whose existence doesn't depend on Michio's survival should be here to watch him," the other smirked as he put Miroku's ancient earrings on his dresser then went over to his trunk and retrieved four amulets, "By the way these are the memory charms I was telling you about, all you have to do is put it around their neck and once you take it off they'll forget everything from the time when they put it on."

"Oh that's perfect but maybe we should try it out first," the raven haired girl suggested then yelled out the door, "Hey Souta would you come here for a minute?"

"Yeah sis?" the young boy asked as he entered "his cousin's" room.

Kagome held out one of the charms and then placed it around her brother's neck, "I just wanted to give you this present, oh yeah and to tell you Inuyasha was coming."

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me earlier, I need to get ready," Souta panicked until his sister removed the charm and he suddenly forgot what he was doing, "Well what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh nevermind," Kagome giggled then turned to the elder Miruto, "Wow that is powerful, let's go downstairs."

Once again she entered the living room and was being stared at, "Hey Miruto where's your friend?" Mineto asked.

"My friend? Oh yeah him, he had to head home but we have something we need to tell you but first here. We got you some presents," Miruto lied as he held out three of the amulets. His friend's slowly grabbed them and put them on with confused looks on their faces.

"Exactly what is it you wanna tell us?" Sachi asked as she looked down at the ugly medallion hanging around her neck.

"Well you see the truth is Miruto's not really my cousin, he's actually a five hundred year old demon that I met in the feudal era thanks to a time traveling well behind our shrine," Kagome quickly explained but only made her friends burst into laughter, "I'm serious, Miruto show them."

The laughing trio of teenagers quickly stopped as they saw their friend vanish into thin air then appear right in front of them. Sachi began to scream and woke the baby upstairs causing it to cry, "What the hell are you? Stay away from me I don't even know who you are anymore, that baby upstairs is probably even yours."

"Well actually it's you and Mineto's, well at least in you past lives," Kagome told the panicked girl causing her to faint.

* * *

**Cool I'm done and I think you'll be happy too, I didn't realize how long this chater would be so I decided to split it into two chapters which mean two more chapters left till the end. Please R&R.**


	15. Ichiro's Secret

**Disclaimer: this time two chaps left for real, sorry this is taking a long time midterms are coming up and I've been studying (or at least that's what my mom thinks XD)**

Chapter 15:

Ichiro's Secret

Miruto reappeared into the room with a young boy at his side, "Where the hell am I?" Kouichi asked then ran over to his sister. The four human seemed to slowly creep away as they stared frightened at the demon.

"Are you sure you want them to fight with us, I mean they're terrified of me and I'm not even a threat, well at least not to them," the elemental snickered as Kirara walked between his legs.

"What are you talking about, you're a frickin demon. Of course you're a threat, how do we know you're not going to eat us or something," shouted Mineto at the demon.

"Eat you? That's been illegal for years," laughed Miruto as he lifted his demon cat into the air, "Silly racist humans."

"Racist?" a bewildered Ichiro asked in a ticked off tone.

"Of course, what other way is there to describe it. Though I suppose it's not entirely your fault, after all the last time demons did live in your realm they did kill a fourth of the human population but that was long before people started counting carbs," Miruto rambled on as the humans became more terrified then comforted.

"Maybe we should just start going?" Kagome suggested but no one seemed to comply.

"NO way I'm not doing anything, you guys are insane," Ichiro shot back.

Kagome was about to protest when Miruto grabbed her shoulder then held his index finger to his lips, "Your right, why should you care about our friends even if they are your past lives. I mean really as long as they die your existence is secure, of course though knowing my old master he'd probably want to keep them alive as hostages and to have someone to gloat to but of course they're human so they'll die anyway. Oh wait I forgot Ichiro's past life was half demon and still has twenty- three hundred years left to live. Oh well come on Kagome let's go, have fun slowly fading out of existence," the elemental smiled as he began walking away then mouthed the words, "Three Two One."

"Wait guys I'm coming with you," the teenager called then ran over to the two.

"Cool so you guys coming or is it just the three of us?" Miruto asked in a relaxed tone.

"Huh… fine I'm in but know I'm doing this for Ichiro," the raven haired boy told them as he walked towards them.

Sachi watched as her boyfriend moved away and, in an act of confusion, followed him, "Count me in too I guess, who knows what trouble Mineto will get in if I'm not there."

"You guys are nuts," Kouichi told them with a skeptic look on his face.

"You're probably right," Miruto smirked then walked towards the door followed bye the others. He opened the door then waved goodbye without looking back, "Have fun walking home alone in the dark."

"Uh wait for me." the twelve year old yelled as he ran after them.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

There is no way I'm going to jump down there, what if I break my leg?" Sachi shrieked as she looked down the bone-eater's well.

"I've jumped down there hundreds of times, I swear you'll be fine. Here just watch" Kagome told her then jumped down the well. As she hit the bottom she was surrounded by a blue light then disappeared.

"Whoa, that was awesome. I wanna try," Kouichi excitedly said then leaped in.

"Kouichi no wait!" Sachi yelled then jumped in after her brother. As she was about to hit the bottom she closed her eyes tight and started to scream.

"Sachi, Sachi stop screaming," Kouichi told his older sister as he began to shake her.

"Wait I'm alive?" asked the confused ash she opened her eyes and began looking around.

"No duh, now come on let's get out of here," the young boy said as he started to climb the vines that were growing on the side of the well. Sachi followed behind her brother. When she reached the top she looked around and saw unfamiliar scenery.

As the teenager climbed over the wall she caught a flash of blue light out of the corner of her eye followed by screams, "Ah what the hell is happening," "Mineto hold still you're gonna kill me." A second later Miruto appeared and was holding on tightly to the boy from behind as he seemed to clutch onto his right hand that somehow seemed to be pulling things into it.

'Oh great now what am I supposed to do,' the water demon sighed then notice something green partially falling out of his pocket and grabbed it, "Hold on Mineto!" he yelled as he pounced on top of the slightly larger boy. Once he fell to the ground the incarnation grabbed his hand then wrapped the green prayer beads around it.

"What was that?" Mineto asked astonished as he looked down at his palm.

"I guess you inherited more then your appearance from Miroku," laughed Kagome as the teen stared at her in confusion.

"Who's Miroku?" the reincarnation asked the girl.

"Never mind. Miruto, you think you could figure out where to go?" she asked the demon.

"Sure just give me a second to relocate the battlefield, after all it's been awhile since I was last here," the elemental said then cupped his hands. They became filled with water and an arrow of ice emerged from the liquid and began to float in midair. The boy closed his eyes then took a deep breath and the ice began spinning rapidly. When it finally stopped the point was facing southeast and an image of fallen trees and weapons left behind was in the water, "OK I found it let's go."

His human companions grabbed onto him and were teleported to the scene. "Here take these," Kagome said as she picked up Miroku's staff and Sango's boomerang and handed them over to Mineto and Sachi then began searching for Kohaku's scythe.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Sachi asked as she looked over the weapon.

"You should be able to figure it out, they belonged to your past lives which means that the knowledge of how to use them is buried somewhere in your minds," Miruto informed him then unhooked the Tetsusiaga from around his waist, "Ichiro take this. It won't be much good to you without any demonic energy but maybe you might make some use out of it."

"Um thanks," Ichiro replied not quite knowing what to say. He turned around and slipped the sheath into a belt loop but suddenly caught a whiff of something. He looked behind him to make sure that no one was watching him then began to follow the scent to a nearby bush. When he pushed back the branches he found to his own misfortune a small demon, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't kill me," the young demon screamed back from fear as he clung to his tiny companion. The screams of the two attracted the attention of the rest of the group and they hurried over.

"Ichiro what's wrong? Shippou I thought you were taken with the others," Kagome said when she saw the young fox demon.

"Oh Kagome me and Kirara were so scared, we saw Inuyasha and Kohaku get sucked up and we thought we ran away," Shippou cried as he hugged the girl's leg.

"It's alright Shippou I brought some friends back to help," smiled Kagome as Mineto and Sachi started to examine the demon cat.

"Do you really think those weaklings could held, Naraku now has the powers of Inuyasha and if he could kill them what chance do the humans have," whined Shippou as Ichiro silently sneered.

"Don't worry Shippou they weren't absorbed, if they were I would have sensed it, after all I live amongst him for the first nine months of my life, I know how to sense the energy signature he gives out when he absorbs someone, what attacked you was probably a golem," Miruto informed him, "Besides I've already lived through this before so I know they'll be ok."

"Oh wait you're future Miruto? Then where's ours?" the fox demon asked.

"Oh he's back in Kagome's time watching Michio, but let's not worry about that now. If I remember my old master he'd probably want us to find him so he could get his prize. Help me look for a clue."

"Well I know he went that way," the small demon whimpered as he pointed toward a path of broken trees.

"That'll have to do, let's go," the elemental replied then walked off in that direction with the others trailing behind him.

Ichiro watched the young demon walking in front of him and began wondering, 'Where have I smelt that scent before?'

* * *

**Half an Hour Later**

"Hey is that it?" Kouichi asked pointing towards a shrine.

"Of course not, why would a demon hide out there?" Sachi told her little brother with a look on her face that said, "What an idiot."

"I don't know about that, I'm getting the strangest feeling about that place," Mineto told his girlfriend as he concentrated on the shrine, "Also the fact that something very big is coming this way."

"Well I guess you can't argue with that, I guess it's time we got started," Kagome responded then aimed an arrow at the demon then released. It disintegrated the demon on contact but only made a clear view of the horde of demons that were quickly approaching.

Sachi lifted her boomerang and was surprised when she managed to through it though it ended up missing the target. By the time it had reached her again the demons were already upon them. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Mineto asked holding out the staff.

"Swing it, it's a holy instrument so it can damage demons," Kagome told him as she took down another demon with her arrow. The teenager followed her directions and slew his first demon.

"Well it seems you guys should be able to handle it from here, seeya," Miruto yelled over the shrieking demons then ran into the horde, quickly vanishing from sight.

"The nerve of that guy just leaving us here," Sachi complained as she tossed the boomerang again.

"I think he's going to the shrine, don't worry about him though he can handle himself," Kagome smiled then launched another arrow that went through one demon and into another.

While fighting a demon it used its tail to knock the staff out of Mineto's hands. He was about to make a run for it but turned back around and began unraveling the prayer beads off of his hand, "Screw this I'll just take them out the easy way," the teenager said to himself then release the wind tunnel.

"Woohoo go Mineto!" cheered his girlfriend as she watched the demons get sucked into his hand. Unnoticed by her friends, Kagome spotted the poisonous wasp in the air.

"Mineto no, close it up," she yelled as she ran towards him.

"Kagome I'm fine," he respond right before he sucked up his first wasp. A shooting pain ran up his arm as he absorbed more and more poison and shakily he wrapped the green prayer beads around his hand again.

"I told you you should have closed it, hold still I need to check out your hand," Kagome said then began examining his hand, not noticing the demon coming towards them until there was no time left to defend. She reached for an arrow but before she could withdraw it from the quiver the demon burst apart.

When she looked to see where the attack had come from she saw Ichiro with a fully transformed Tetsusiaga held out in front of him. Once he realized she was staring the boy ran over to her, "Kagome are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How did you do that?" asked the dumbfounded girl.

"I uh don't know. I just kinda wanted to protect you then suddenly this thing just changed," Ichiro partially lied then began blushing.

"Well whatever you did good job, now just swing the sword and yell 'Wind Scar', hopefully that should work," she advised/ordered her friend.

"OK…" the raven haired boy skeptically replied though still held the Tetsusiaga out in front of him then began swinging, "Wind Scar!"

A burst of energy was released from the blade and destroyed everything in its path, "Good job Inu, I mean Ichiro. Come on let's help out Miruto," congratulated Kagome then she immediately ran down the hill with Shippou and Kirara running behind her as the others stared in awe.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Miruto opened the sliding door after dodging the last of the demons then quickly ducked inside the shrine, closing the door behind him. The demon took a moment to rest then quickly scanned the room. Almost immediately he spotted what he was looking for. On the opposite wall Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku were hung by the chains clasped around their wrists and had cloth tied around their moths so they couldn't scream, "Don't worry guys I'll get you down." He began to walk over to Miroku when his ears began to twitch and the demon leaped into the air, narrowly dodging the tentacle that was launched at him.

"I see you have not brought me the child," the golem spoke with Naraku's normal confident smirk.

"Child? Oh right Michio, no I didn't but don't worry he's safe," the incarnation smugly replied as he slumped on one leg.

"Well I suppose I no longer have any use for you then," the golem answered then sent out its tentacles and wrapped up the water elemental and was surprised/disappointed to find that the demon was not only not struggling but seemed to be bored even in the moment that he was finally absorbed. "Hmmm well now that my creation has been defeated as well I suppose there's no reason to keep you alive anymore," it told Inuyasha and his companions as it crept over to them but as he did his skin began to shine blue then he burst apart and they saw Miruto standing where the golem had just been with a wooden figurine crushed in his hand and a jewel shard in the other.

"That was just to easy, I thought that he'd at least be a bit of a challenge, I guess five hundred years it must have gotten a little rose-colored," Miruto depressingly sighed to himself as he grabbed a key that was on the wall. He turned back to his old friends to find them staring at him strangely. It took him a moment but he finally remembered that they still thought he was the Miruto from their time, "Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, I'm not the Miruto you know, I'm from the future. Kagome asked me to help out and I figured it would be fun to fight my old master again so here I am."

As the sorrow demon inserted the key into Inuyasha's manacle he heard a pounding at the door then turned around to see Kagome and their friends, "Miruto we're here to help," Kagome yelled but then looked around the room and suddenly felt embarrassed, "Oh I guess we probably should have gotten here earlier."

"You think, what in hell took you so long and why the fuck did you bring those useless humans," Inuyasha snarled after Miruto finished untying the gag in his mouth.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha, if it wasn't for them I would have been killed by those demons outside. Besides they won't remember anything afterwards anyway," Kagome argued back as Miruto walked over to Sango and released her.

"Whoa this is so strange, they look like older versions of us," Sachi said half afraid and half excited as she clung to Mineto's arm.

"Oh I almost forgot, these are your past lives, Mineto meet Miroku, Sachi this is Sango, Kouichi your past life in Kohaku and Ichiro this is Inuyasha, he's half demon," the girl informed them as Miroku and Kohaku were released from the wall.

Each person from Kagome's time greeted their past life and handed over their weapon, except for Ichiro who had the Tetsusiaga swiped away from him, "Kagome what the heck is a stupid human doing with my sword?" the hanyou growled.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled then turned to Ichiro, "I'm sorry about that, Inuyasha's just really over protective."

"It's ok I don't really care but do you mind if we go home, I'm kinda tired," the teenager told her then yawned.

"Of course, come on guys huddle up," the girl said then Miruto grabbed onto them and disappeared.

"Hey was it just me of was the kid wearing Michio's beads?" Miroku asked his companions and received a stare of confusion from his bride.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

"OK Kouichi's safe at home in bed and has no memory of what happened," Miruto informed his friends as he reappeared in Kagome's living room, "OK guys now it's your turn."

The three of them removed the amulets from their necks then they all seemed to be in a state of confusion, "Hey how did I get over here and why is it so dark outside?" Sachi asked.

Mineto looked down at his watch and was shocked, "Ah Sachi I'm way past curfew, we've got get out of here. Seeya guys," he panicked then grabbed his girlfriend's hand and ran out the door.

Once they had left the only remaining friend awkwardly walked over to them, "I don't understand, I thought it was supposed to wipe my memories so why didn't it work?"

"Wait you remember what happened, but that's impossible well unless you were a demon but I doubt that," Miruto laughed as a look of pain went across Ichiro's face for a second though still long enough for Kagome to notice.

"Hey come to think of it Ichiro was able to wield the Tetsusiaga before," Kagome remembered and then watched as the guilty look reappeared on the boy's face, "OK Ichiro spill it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ichiro lied badly as the two 'cousins' glared at him, "Hm fine you got me, I'm one eighth demon on my mother's side."

"Wait if your part demon then why did you get so freaked out about Miruto earlier?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"Well I've never seen a full demon before and I was always told they were pure evil you see my family didn't end up this way by choice. About one hundred and fifty years ago my great grandmother met a demon late at night in a dark corridor and he… he… well let's just say about nine months later my grandma was born and ever since then life has been very hard for my family. You see the truth is I'm not really seventeen years old I'm actually forty and because of our slow aging we constantly have to move from place to place so that no one has the chance to catch on though a lot of people have been wondering how my mother keeps herself looking so young and is still living with her father, well actually he's mine," the 'teenager' explained holding back tears.

"Wow I've read articles about people like you, see that was about the same time that the demon's managed to escape from our dimension and come here and there was a mass immigration and well demon's hadn't seen humans in a long time and wanted to have a little uh… you know uh… fun," Miruto awkwardly informed them.

"Oh my God that's disgusting," Kagome screeched.

"That may be true but we can't do anything about that now. So Ichiro tell me do you know anything about the demon?" the elemental asked.

"Well my grandmother told me that he was tall and had long white hair kinda like mine is naturally. The only other thing I know is that he had a symbol on his forehead that has been passed down through each generation," he told Miruto then began to rub his forehead slightly revealing something but not enough, "Damn makeup I can never get this stuff off!"

"Here let me help," Miruto said then put his hand on the spot. When he removed it they could see a blue crescent moon on the boy's head then stared at each other in shock.

* * *

**Finally I thought I'd never finish, I have absolutely no free time any more but I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and also if you can't figure out who Ichiro's great grandfather is think really hard. Well seeya later and R&R (I mean it I'll cry if you don't XD)**


	16. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: OK final chapter and just so you know it takes place around two and a half months later and for those of you who have been paying attention should realize what's gonna happen and also would realize that I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 16:

Family Reunion

Mrs. Higurashi was about to head over to the family shrine when the doorbell rang. She began to fix up her hair as she opened the front door. On her porch stood three teenagers, one a boy who appeared to be around nineteen wearing a dark green sweat jacket and a snow cap. The others were girls, the elder with her short black hair warn down and wore a white coat, the younger wore her hair up except for two long strands of hair in the front of her face and wore a red sweater, "Hello may I help you?"

"Yes we were looking for someone, we were told that we could find Miruto here," the boy in green told her.

"Well he's still upstairs in his room asleep, may I ask why you wish to see him," the woman nervously asked.

"Let's just say we go way back," the younger girl responded then ascended the stairs with her companions. After opening a few doors the three found the room where the sleeping demon laid on his bed, his raven hair tossed across face. His non muscular figure lying on its side shirtless with the covers pulled up far enough to cover his legs but still show the tops of his black boxers. At the foot of the bed slept a grey cat demon curled up in a ball.

The boy walked over to the bed a shook the smaller boy by his shoulders, "Hey little bro wake up."

"Just another five minutes Aunt Ruri," Miruto sleepily said as he shrugged the demon off.

"Wow I didn't know we had an Aunt Ruri, in fact I didn't know we had an aunt," the earth elemental laughed, joined in by his siblings as their broth began to stretch out.

"Takashi, Kinbari, Kagura? What are you guys doing here," The sorrow demon asked then let out a long yawn and brushed the hair off his face.

"Takashi, your son not him, told us that you wanted this, besides we weren't sure if you were coming back though from the look of all the bags I 'd guess it's pretty safe to say you are," his twin sister said then handed over a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"Oh I almost completely forgot about that, I ordered it months ago, thanks," he told them as he sat up and put the package on his side table then grabbed a hair tie and pulled back his with his right hand.

"So how was the human world?" the fire demon eagerly asked her twin.

"Oh it was awesome but before I go into any more detail, could someone get my pants?" the half naked incarnation asked then pointed at one of his suitcases.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Kagome walked up to her front door as she returned from school followed by Ichiro and Kanojo. "Wait Kagome explain to me again why Miruto didn't come to school today," the shadow demon inquired the girl as she opened the door.

"He said he didn't want to make a big deal about his departure, besides he was up till 2 last night packing," the shrine girl explained.

Apparently her mother had been waiting for her to come home because within seconds she arrived in front of them, "Kagome I need to talk to for a moment, it's about Miruto, some people came over looking for him a few hours ago, and I think they might be demons. They went upstairs and I haven't seen any of them since."

"Oh my, come on guys, we'd better make sure he's alright," the girl worriedly said then all three of them ran up the stairs.

When they entered the boy's room all four demons jumped in surprise and all three of the water elemental's siblings quickly cover their pointed ears with their hands as they had already taken off their winter gear. Takashi noticed his younger brother was not doing the same and yelled in a hushed voice, "What are you doing? You're going to expose yourself."

"You guys can relax, she's a demon, he's an eighth demon and well you remember Kagome," the "teen" chuckled as he pointed to each of his friends at a time.

"Hmm this is Kagome I didn't recognize her, it's been a long time," the earth elemental aid as he approached the wrong girl.

"Actually that's my girlfriend Kanojo," Miruto informed him with an air of surprise in his voice.

"Ah she hot, if things don't work out between you two be sure to give me a call," he suavely told her then kissed her hand, causing the demon to giggle.

"Don't bother humoring him, he's already vain enough," the sorrow incarnation mocked, making his sisters burst out into laughter.

"Miruto, why did you tell them my personal business?" Ichiro asked his friend once he commotion died down.

"They're my siblings, besides your not exactly hiding anything with that hair of yours," Miruto remarked referring to the fact that within the last few months the teenager had stopped using hair dye and now had white stripes in his lochs, "Which reminds me, Kagura may I talk to you in private for a few minutes?"

The younger sibling motioned for her to follow him outside the room, "Ok, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you remember where Sesshomaru went the night that the portal to this world first opened up?" Miruto asked.

"Hmm it doesn't surprise me that you don't remember, you were pretty wasted. Of course we did all just go a major booze cruise. If I remember correctly, I think Sesshomaru walked off on his own after we finished. We were gonna go after him when you passed out. Takashi had to carry you all the way back to the house we swiped (Yeah when it first opened up there was no one day a year thing). Why did you wanna know?" the wind sorceress asked.

"Because you know the kid in there, the one who looks like, well actually he sort of is, Inuyasha? Well I think he is Sesshomaru's great grandson," Miruto told her and watch as a look of outrage and disgust crossed his sister's face.

"Why you little brat, how dare you insult my lord Sesshomaru in such a manner, he would never do something so repugnant as to create help in the creation of such a disgusting thing as a half breed (Ichiro's grandmother)," the demon yelled at her younger brother.

"Listen Kagura I'm sorry but I think it's true, just think about it, he's part dog demon, he was the reincarnation of Sesshomaru's brother, and he bares the blue crescent on his forehead," He revealed then reached for his doorknob, "Look I'll show you."

As he pulled the door open five "teens" and a demon cat fell forward outside the room, "Oh hey I swear we can explain," Ichiro said then they all smiled indignantly.

"Save it, I need to show her something," Miruto said then lifted him off the floor from the front and then held his left hand over the boy's forehead and the right on the arch of his back.

"Um you do realize I just think of you as a friend, right?" the mixed breed nervously said as he froze in the awkward position.

"Chill out Ichiro I just need to show my sister something, now hold still while I wash off the makeup," a wave of water washed over the boy's face though somehow he remained dry, "Look at him now, see the resemblance?"

Kagura looked into the boy's face and with a look of disgust, was forced to see the truth but that didn't mean she accepted it, "You jackass, why did you do this too me? Did you just wanna get a raise out of me, cause you did. I'm leaving," she slapped her brother across the face then angrily (yeah she has no emotional limits like the others) entered his room, slamming the door behind her.

Miruto fell back onto the floor and began to cry, "Oh great here come the waterworks, Takashi hand him while I try to calm down Kagura," Kinbari said then went back into her twin's chambers.

"What just happened?" Ichiro whispered to Kagome but it was overheard by the earth elemental.

"Well from what I overheard and seen, it seems that you are the great grandson of my sister's lord, Sesshomaru. Truth be told, Kagura has had a thing for him for five hundred years but she never had the nerve to tell him, after all when you live as long as we do there's no hurry. But after hearing this news she probably just got jealous and ticked off," Takashi explained in a calm way then sat down next to his crying brother.

At that moment the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house, "I'd better go get that."

"No don't worry about it Kagome, I'll go get it. It's probably just Mineto and Sachi come to wish me goodbye," Miruto said as he wiped the tears from his eyes then headed down the stairs, covering his ears with hair.

"I'd better go with him, last thing we need is for him to breakdown in public. It leaves to many questions," Takaishi told his brother's friends then took his green ski cap out of his pocket and put it on his head to cover his ears.

"Come on Ichiro we'd better apply some new makeup," Kagome pointed out then lead her friend into the bathroom with Kanojo trailing behind.

When Miruto reached the bottom of the steps and opened the door he found that, as he expected, his two friends were standing there, "Hey Ruto (not a typo) we missed you at school today, you know you really hurt Mr. Kishimoto's feelings. He looked like a lost puppy today at hall monitor duty," Mineto snickered as he insulted his ex-teacher.

"Yeah well I'm so sorry, send him my warm regards and tell him that I got a call yesterday, apparently there is a vacancy in left hell for him after all," the demon remarked sarcastically, forcing a smile on his face.

"So when are you…" Sachi started but suddenly stopped and gazed into the house at the male coming down the stairs who only appeared to be a year or two older then her. He was wearing a tight green t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms and abs and a baggy pair of khakis. It was a few seconds before she realized she was starting to drool and immediately snapped out of her gaze, "leaving? Who is that?"

Miruto looked behind him and realized what she was talking about, "Oh that's just my brother, he came to visit the family and bring me back home," the water incarnation partially lied and hoped his sibling, who was now standing next to him, would get the hint and play along.

"Hey, the name's Takashi. I see Miruto here hasn't mentioned me much," he chuckled then held his hand out to Mineto and sending a confident smile to the blushing girl make her boyfriend protecting hold her close. The earth elemental suddenly recognized the two then whispered to his brother, "I see you brought your old gang back together."

The boy just smiled meekly until Sachi broke the silence, "Wow you speak Japanese very well," she said very slowly, articulating every syllable.

"Yes well he did live here for ten years before WE MOVED TO AMERICA," the younger boy said in a way that told his brother all he needed to know.

"Oh yes, I uh used to speak Japanese all the time," Takashi tried to play along but took a major blow to his pride when he saw they weren't buying it.

"Oh you'll have to excuse him, he's a bit rusty," Miruto excused.

"Well I guess that makes sense," Mineto said then entered the house.

"Yes well do you mind if me and my brother how do you say… Talk for a moment?" the green eyed demon asked, proud of his improved acting job, then walked his brother into the kitchen, "Ok before I make a complete idiot out of myself maybe you should tell me exactly what you told them."

"Nothing much, just that I'm Kagome's cousin who moved to America ten years ago. I've been careful not to tell them anything about my life; they didn't even know that I have siblings," he answered in English as to not reveal anything incase his friends were listening.

"Well ok, I guess I should go upstairs and tell Kinbari and Kagura if she's not still mad. Make sure to stall until I get back," Takashi told him then teleported out of the room in a dust tornado.

Miruto exited the kitchen and approached his friends, "Hey what did you brother want to talk about, and where is he?" Sachi asked as she searched.

"He just wanted to know where the bathroom was, I guess he was a little too shy to ask in front of you guys," the demon put his hand behind his neck and smiled meekly.

"Well he'd better hurry up cause I really gotta go, and I think someone's in the one upstairs," the human boy remarked then began to squirm.

"Oh well I don't know, I didn't think or want to asked," he nervously joked, trying to seem natural.

"True, so he's really your brother he looks so much hotter, I mean different. Well except for the whole pointed teeth thing. So I guess it's hereditary," the girl remarked, avoiding her, growing more jealous by the second, boyfriend's eyes.

"Yeah, my sisters have them too," he replied as his dark blue eyes darted back and forth at the door.

"You have sisters too, next thing ya know you'll be telling us you have us sun," Mineto teased.

"Yeah, of course, in fact I have six," he answered in a shaky sarcastic tone as he shot them a weak half smile.

"So are they here to or is it just your bro?" the boy eagerly asked in his attempt to tick off his girlfriend.

"Um yeah they're upstairs, but uh I don't think you should go up there," he warns them, or at least plays it off as a warning.

"Oh come on, when's the next chance we'll ever get to see them, or you for that matter," Mineto protested as he headed up the stairs, enjoying the annoyed look on Sachi's face.

The water demon dashed up the stairs and tried to cut off his friend, or at least slow him down, "OK then let's go into my room," he practically yelled as he slowly walked backwards towards his room with his arms held wide out.

"Ruto you're acting strange, are you hiding something," the girl asked worriedly.

"Why whatever would give you that idea," he softly laughed before he was pushed out of the way.

"OK that's it I'm going in," Mineto yelled the burst open the door to the room.

"You know you could just push the door open, you don't have to use so much force," Kinbari said as she stared at the familiar looking teenager.

"Oh so there's nothing going on in here? Nothing odd?" the purpl eyed boy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, well except that some strange guy just burst into here," the no calmer Kagura laughed hysterically with her sister.

"I'm so sorry about my rude boyfriend, I'm Sachi and he's Mineto. So you're Miruto's sisters?"

"Well I'm Kinbari, Miruto's twin sister, and she Kagura, she's the oldest," she politely introduced.

"Twin? But aren't you a girl?" Mineto pointed out, not thinking clearly from a full bladder.

"We're fraternal dumb-ass, don't they teach you anything here. Remind me again why you wanted to go to school here bro," the demon girl rudely replied but was glad to practice the lie her brother had told them only a moment earlier.

"You'll have to excuse my sister, she was sick the day we learned about manners," Miruto remarked.

The anger was about to yell when the door bell rang, "Don't worry I got it," a male voice called from the floor below.

"Oh good he's out of the bathroom, excuse me," Mineto said then dashed out of the room, colliding into Ichiro, "Oh god, sorry dude, hey wait why were you three in there together and are you wearing makeup? Never mind I gotta go," he then quickly got up and ran into the bathroom that his three friends had just left.

"I thought you guys said it wasn't noticeable," The mixed breed complained as Mineto, his sisters and Sachi came out of the bedroom.

"Come on Kagome let's see who's at the door," her 'cousin' advised then the two walked down the stairs with the other 'teenagers' (only one seems to be real XD) and Kirara trailing behind.

"Hey Miruto, Dad's here," his older brother snickered then revealed A Man in a business suit and short black hair in the doorway.

A look of shock came over the faces of Kagome and the three other elementals as they recognized the man, "Naraku," Miruto whispered to himself but then suddenly had to hold back a laugh as his brother seem to be doing as he noticed that his cat was rubbing up against the man's leg, "Welcome father, please come in."

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

After writing down his friend's email address Mineto headed toward the door, "Have a good trip back home, and don't forget to visit!"

"Don't worry I won't, I'll miss you," the demon yelled to the boy and his girlfriend who were heading home then quickly closed the door, "Ok Shippou the coast is clear."

The black haired man who had been posing as their father suddenly was surrounded by smoke. When the cloud disappeared a slightly shorter red head stood in his place. "You smell familiar, have we met before?" Ichiro asked after sniffing the air.

"Hm you're definitely Inuyasha, maybe thins will jog your memory," Shippou said with a smirk then transformed into his younger form.

"Wait you were the demon from the past, wow you've aged," the striped haired boy remarked as Shippou changed back.

"Yup that's me, wow it's sure strange to see you and Miroku and Sango again," I've started to forget what you looked like."

"Come on bro it's getting late, we should head home," Takashi told his younger brother.

"You're right but first I need to give my friends some things," Miruto said then ran up the stairs with Ichiro and Kagome tagging behind. Once inside the room Miruto walked over to his bedside table and unwrapped the package to reveal three red and blue prayer bead bracelets, "Ichiro I want you to have these, I know they're no substitutes for the real thing but these bracelets were created in my world to create the illusion of aging for demons that plan on staying in this world for a long period of time. I figured maybe now you might be able to move on with your life."

"Dude, are you serious? This is so awesome!" the boy gleefully exclaimed as he put the charm on his wrist.

"I should probably warn you though that since it's only an illusion the second you take it off your wrist you'll revert back to your true age and you'll have to start aging all over again," The demon warned then went over to his chest and removed the lock. After digging through it for five minutes straight he finally pulled out an ancient, dust covered sword in its once sleek sheath, "Also I believe that you should have this sword, it's known as the Tetsusiaga and I believe that it's destined to return to your hands."

"Miruto where did you get that?" Kagome sorrowfully asked, holding back the tears in her eyes.

"Let's just say Inuyasha left it to me," He weakly answered, trying to avoid looking into her eyes, "Well I still haven't given you your gift. I don't have an actual present, instead I will answer one question you have about the future, well past."

"Well then I want to know… to know how Inuyasha died," the girl began to weep as the words spilled from her mouth but she wiped the tears off on her sleeve.

"Are you sure that's what you want to know, I mean you could ask me anything," the elemental queried, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes I'm sure now tell me."

"If you insist but first I'm going to have to go a bit further back, you see I think it all started the day we defeated Naraku. We had him trapped somewhere, I can't quite remember if it was on an island or just near the coast but I guess it doesn't matter. I just know we were near water because I remember sitting on a small 5x5 island off the coast with Michio, keeping up a barrier with my siblings who were spread on other parts of the island or peninsula or whatever so that Naraku could escape. Oh god it took a lot of persuading on my part to get them to help, let's just say I was still paying them back until recently," the incarnate rambled on.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but could you please get back to the point," Kagome asked gently.

"Oh sorry, I haven't told the story in awhile, anyway the fact is I never actually saw what happened but from what I was told, in order to finally destroy Naraku Kikyou sacrificed her life because he was born as a result of her actions. After that Inuyasha was never quite the same. At first he tried to keep everything bottled up inside but as the years passed by he became more and more enraged and his transformations into a full demon became more frequent to the point where even I had a hard time controlling him. Then one day about five years after my former master's demise, I think it was around the same time the twins were born…"

"Wait twins? Who are they?" the girl interrupted with a shaky tone to her voice.

"Oh Miroku and Sango's twin boys but that doesn't really matter. As I was saying around the time the twin's were born Inuyasha had another relapse and went demo, we tried to get him to calm down but before we could he had already hurt your arm very badly. You headed back to your own time to get help. We waited many weeks for you to return but you never did. Finally someone, I think maybe Shippou, searched the bottom of the well and found an envelope. I don't remember what the letter inside said but I do know that the envelope also help the shikon jewel. Inuyasha took it and tried to go after you but for some reason instead of going to the future as he normally did he wound up five hundred years in the past. We knew that we would never see you again so we decided that it was finally time to build a temple in order to protect the Shikon Jewel. Before we ever finished though Inuyasha ran off to live on his own…"

* * *

**Flashback to 450 Years Earlier**

"_A few years later Shippou left as well but unlike Inuyasha, Shippou tended to visit monthly. As for me, I stayed with Miroku and Sango to help them out and purify the jewel. Truth be told whenever Inuyasha did visit it would be years apart, sometimes a decade would go by before we'd see him, the last time I saw him was a few days after Sango's death."_

"Miruto I sense a powerful demonic aura approaching," Michio told the demon, but when he saw his former care taker he saw tears rolling down his cheeks, "Miruto I am as upset about my mother's death as you are but I believe that she would want us to protect the jewel."

"Of course I'm sure you are right, let's go," the water elemental brushed the tears from his face then took of towards the shrine's entrance with false confidence.

The two waited until they saw the silhouette of a figure darting through the trees, "get ready for it to strike," the elderly monk (yes he's around 50) said as he held out his staff.

"Wait I recognize that demon. INUYASHA, IS THAT YOU?" Miruto shouted into the woods. Seconds later a blur of red and white dropped from the sky.

"Glad to see you still remember me," the half demon smirked then walked over to his old friend.

"I assume you have returned to pay your respects to Sango," the incarnate told him then began to turn around and indicated for his old friend to follow him

"Yeah the runt told me what happened so I figured that it was time I came back," Inuyasha said with a small smirk on his face that Miruto couldn't see.

"Follow me I shall show you to her resting place," the full demon responded then began walking into the temple.

"_I didn't know it then but Inuyasha was up to no good."_

"Miruto I was just wondering, would you mind if I see the Sacred Jewel for a minute?" the white haired hanyou asked in a calm voice.

"I suppose it would be alright, I am just wondering why you want to see it?" the smaller demon asked his friend.

"I just wanted to see the jewel for old times sake, after all it was what brought us all together," Inuyasha responded with his rehearsed response.

"True, come with me it's this way," the elemental smiled as he lead the demon towards an empty corridor. Miruto then reached out his hand and the far wall began to shine a bright hue of teal then disappeared.

_He started asking about the Shikon Jewel and how he wanted to see it for old times. I didn't think much of it at the time so stupidly I opened up the barrier protecting the jewel._

As his yellow eyes looked upon the jewel Miruto noticed a glassy longing look in them. Inuyasha began walking toward the alter with his hand reached out. "I am sorry Inuyasha but no one is allowed to touch the Sacred Jewel."

"Oh come on, I helped put it back together. I think I've earned the right to at least touch it," the dog demon said with a joking tone but his eyes did not seem to be joking, when Miruto looked in them he saw only anger.

"I apologize but I truly can't allow you to hold it, Come let's pay our respects to Sango," the incarnate grabbed on to the red sleeve and tried to pull him out of the room.

"_All of a sudden Inuyasha just snapped and attacked me."_

"Keep your hands off me you filthy creature!" the hanyou yelled then punched his former companion across the face, sending him flying for a few feet.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you?" the elemental sobbed as he struggled onto his feet.

"I've come back for the jewel and no one will stop me," the now transformed demon shouted at the current guardian then withdrew the Tetsusiaga, "Wind Scar!"

At the last second Miruto disappeared from the attacks path only to appear behind its creator seconds later, "Inuyasha what's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, you on the other hand are a disgusting creature. Born from the sorrows of a beast, and just look you, you don't even have a sole. Would anyone even miss you if you died?" Inuyasha laughed hysterically before stabbing his sword backwards into the now crying demon's stomach.

"_I got hurt really badly and I thought he was going to kill me and I… and I… I…" Miruto stuttered but found that he couldn't speak through the tears running down his face. His eyes stung and from what he could see there was a shocked look on Kagome's face._

"_You killed him didn't you?" the now horrified girl deduced making Ichiro nervous._

"Inuyasha why?" the demon whine as he held his open wound.

"Do you really want to know, I am tired of all of this pain, I'm tired of this heart, so I came here to end it all. Once I have the jewel, I can finally become a full fledged demon," after the dog demon cockily revealed his plan he heard something strange. The whines and tears that filled the room had been replaced with a strange childish laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Do you truly believe that by becoming a full demon your life would be better? Even without your emotions do you truly believe your life would be any better? All you'll become is what you've always despised, what they always despised. I suppose after all we've been through I just find it kind of funny, in an ironic way," the water elemental continued to weakly laugh until the metal fang was held above his head.

"Shut the hell up, how dare you talk about them (Kikyou and Kagome)? After all they've done to me do you really think I care what they wanted? " Inuyasha said arrogantly but Miruto could hear the slight trembling in his voice and watched as he transformed back into a half demon then swung his sword.

"_No I didn't, instead I did nothing as he... he... he killed himself and I just stood by and let it happen."_

The fang circled back and sank into Inuyasha's stomach, "At least now I won't have to hear anymore of your bullshit," he laughed cockily as blood trailed from his mouth then passed away.

"Inuyasha wake up, please Inuyasha!"

* * *

**End Flashback**

"I should have stopped him, I know I could have but I froze, I was just so scared and… and I'm so sorry Kagome. I guess now you know why I didn't want to tell you, 'cause it was all my fault," as was his nature, the sorrow demon laid his head in his hands and wept.

"No it wasn't, it was my fault, I abandoned Inuyasha in his time of need. I'm a horrible person," Kagome shift the blame onto herself to comfort her friend and joined in the tears.

"No you're not Kagome, you haven't done anything," Miruto sobbed as he hugged the girl.

"Yeah but I'm gonna even after having heard your story."

Ichiro laid across Miruto's unmade bed and watched the two 'cousins' cry into each other's shoulders and thought, 'God they look upset, I wish I could help but what am I suppose to say, I'm sorry for what happened and wished he didn't die so I wouldn't exist," suddenly another voice entered the 'teenager's' head, 'Maybe I could cheer them up.' Unnoticed by his friends, the mixed breed's body began to brightly shine. When the shine wore off the boy began to smirk then lifted himself off the bed and approached the two. "You guys should relax; the truth is it was no one's fault."

"Thanks for trying Ichiro but you know that's not true," Kagome answered forcing a weak smile but refused to look up, his face would only depress her more.

"Uh… Kagome maybe you should see something," Miruto said in awe then pointed at the reincarnation.

"What is it… Inuyasha?" the young priestess stared at the boy how she believed to be Ichiro. Though his size and clothes remained the same it seemed that his face had been altered. His normally brown eyes had shifted to a gold hue and the dull outline of the blue crescent on his forehead had completely disappeared. His striped black hair had turned solid silver though still only reached half way down where his ears had been. They had been replaced by two triangular dog ears on the top of his head.

A confident smile spread over the hanyou's face after hearing his name, "Yeah, I thought you might need me so here I am. Damn it's good to have a body again, even if Ichiro cut his hair to short," the deceased demon told them then rolled back his reincarnation's shoulder's until he heard a crack.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault you killed yourself. Can you ever forgive me?" the teenage girl cried as she approached him.

"No," Inuyasha told her then watched Kagome's disappointed face, because there's nothing to forgive. I know I was upset back then but the good thing about being dead for as long as I have is it gives you time to reflect. Miruto may not remember what you wrote but I do. You said that the well was changing and that you decided to stay in your own time because there was someone there who needed you more then we did. At the time I didn't understand and I guess I just felt abandoned, it wasn't even until recently that I realized what you meant." (Yes Inu's matured XD)

"Recently?"

"Well yeah, what do you think I do all day, sleep? Unfortunately I can't even do that until the kid does. So pretty much the other lives and I just watch whatever the kid does all day," the possessor explain then turned to the elemental, "As for you, even if you hadn't said anything I probably would have killed myself anyway. See what you didn't know was that for the fifty years thet I was gone, I constantly searched for the demon who could defeat me, but not surprisingly I couldn't. Then one day the runt came to me and told me that Sango had died. I was upset then I remembered you and your power and thought that if you could beat me it finally would be over and if not I could always steal the jewel and become a full demon. But when I heard what you said I knew that it needed to end right there so I took my own life so I could spare you the pain of doing it yourself."

"Thanks, that helped a lot but I can't help wondering, where's Ichiro?" Miruto asked wiping the remainder of the tears from his face.

"He's in here too, and he'll be back soon. We dead aren't meant to walk among the living for too long but before I leave there's one more piece of business I need to take care of," Inuyasha informed his curious friend then walked up to Kagome. He grabbed her by the shoulders the leaned down to and touched his lips to her.

Miruto waited for the two to finish for almost a minute before thinking, "Maybe I should tell Kagome he transformed back awhile ago."

A few minutes later the three friends walked down the stairs carrying Miruto's suitcases, "Hey bro your finally back, what took you so long I wanna get out of here," Kinbari complained.

"Chill out I just wanna say goodbye then we'll get out of here," her twin retorted then turned to face his gracious hosts, "Mrs. Higurashi thank you for your hospitality and kindness I promise to pay you back some day."

"Oh you don't have to, it was my pleasure. Besides it was nice to have an extra hand around the house, none of my kids will do the dishes," the woman told him then sent him a friendly smile.

"Souta, you know I'll miss ya, remember what I showed you (see end notes for details to reference)," Miruto said then rubbed the younger boys head, quietly laughing at the annoyed look on his face, "Oh yeah and how could I forget about you gramps, keep practicing those seals and I'll test them out for you next year."

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me gramps? I'm not that old!"

"Kagome it was nice seeing you again, if you need my help don't be afraid to ask, my email address is the demon informed the black haired girl then approached the only remaining person in the room, "And finally Ichiro I wanted to ask you something. I was just wondering if you might wanna come back to our world with us. It doesn't have to be forever, you could stay for the year with me then come back next year. So what do you say, it could be fun."

"Sorry but I'd rather stay here and finish up high school but maybe next year," the striped haired boy replied then stared at Kagome for a moment.

"Oh I understand, then why not just come for the night? It might be a good experience for you. There's still a few hours left until the portal closes and even if you don't get out in time I could probably pull some strings and return you tomorrow," the incarnate persistently asked.

"Well I suppose if it's just for tonight it would be ok," Ichiro replied as he rubbed his chin.

"Cool then it's all settled, come here Kirara," Miruto happily said then called for his demon cat. She meowed her final goodbye to Buyo then jumped into her owner's arms, "See you guys next year!" Miruto waved goodbye then grabbed Ichiro's shoulder with his left hand and disappeared in a water cyclone. Takashi held onto Shippou as his sisters grabbed Miruto's suitcases and they all teleported in a similar fashion to their brother.

"Ruri do you think I'm old?" Grandpa asked his daughter.

"Oh my I'd better go clean up the kitchen," his daughter nervously then ran into the next room.

Kagome and Souta watched as their Grandfather's gaze shifted to them, "I'd better go help out Mom."

"Wait for me Kagome!"

* * *

**Yeah I'm finally finished. God this took me twice as long as my other chapters though it makes sense since it's twice as long XD. Anyway I have a surprise for you guys, the truth is this is only the end of the story's plot. The fact is I really want to write more about these characters so from now on I'm writing a new chapter after every ten reviews, by this I mean whenever the reviews are 50, 60, 70, 80, etc… These chapters will skip around a lot with time so make sure to check the disclaimers. Also they're going to cover a lot of areas like the 9 monthes I skipped over while Sango was pregnant, the 2 ½ monthes I skipped over between last chapter and this chapter, the four hours I skipped this chapter, Ichiro's journey to the demon world, the events of the night the demons escaped in detail and a lot more so please review a lot. Anyway I need to go write a few chapters of TKP then write my new fic which will either be on Danny Phantom or Fruits Basket, I can't decide. Oh well see ya and as always R&R.**


End file.
